


Little Ghost

by CreamPuffBunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamPuffBunny/pseuds/CreamPuffBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious package arrives at Ludwig’s door he finds himself laden with the ghost of a murdered man named Gilbert who is searching the afterlife for his lost lover, Ivan. Ludwig must piece together clues to help both Gilbert and Ivan recover their memories and find each other to bring peace to their restless souls. But the murderer is still on the loose, and someone very close to Ludwig may be in danger, for the cycle of violence repeats. Can Ludwig find the murderer and save everyone involved? With the help his friend Alfred, a detective, and Arthur, a psychic, Ludwig may just have a chance. RusPrus, GerIta. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Patrick Swayze

*****Welcome to another mini-fic! I couldn't pass up this idea when it came to me! Another hearty RusPrus fic with a twist! Hope you guys enjoy it! Read and review please! The more support I get, the more I want to write more!**

*****Warnings: Language, mention of suicide and murder, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**SUMMARY: When a mysterious package arrives at Ludwig's door he finds himself laden with the ghost of a murdered man named Gilbert who is searching the afterlife for his lost lover, Ivan. Ludwig must piece together clues to help both Gilbert and Ivan recover their memories and find each other to bring peace to their restless souls. But the murderer is still on the loose, and someone very close to Ludwig may be in danger, for the cycle of violence repeats. Can Ludwig find the murderer and save everyone involved? With the help his friend Alfred, a detective, and Arthur, a psychic, Ludwig may just have a chance.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Not Patrick Swayze**

"What is this? I didn't order or send for anything?" Ludwig asked the UPS man who stood at his apartment door with a small package.

"Sorry sir, but this IS the right address, and I AM speaking to Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, you are."

"Maybe it's a gift?" Offered the UPS man.

"What's the return address?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't say. That's weird though, now that I think about it. It was just handed to me by my manager. If you want," he fumbled for a business card. "Call this number and you can talk with the manager. Maybe he knows something more about it. I'm just the guy that delivers it." The man gave a lopsided smile as Ludwig took the package.

"Thank you. Goodbye." The first thing he did was call up the manager's number on the phone. There was no answer and it went right to voice mail. Ludwig left a message about the package.

Taking the package into the kitchen he took a moment to examine it. There was nothing strange about the box; standard UPS delivery box, brown with packaging tape. Ripping the tape he opened the flaps and peered inside, seeing only packaging peanuts. He frowned. Those damn things would get everywhere and stick to everything! Carefully, he began rooting through the green 's' shaped peanuts until he came across a letter in an envelope. Only his name was written on the front in flawless cursive. He opened the envelope and read the short letter.

_**Ludwig,** _

_**I can't help him anymore. If anyone can help him, it's you. Take what is in this box and go to this address. Good luck.** _

_**-A Friend** _

Ludwig rarely spoke to people anymore and had a very limited social life. He worked for the FBI but was never on the force or involved in any investigations. He was the guy who wrote up all the reports, just one of many in the department. It is his dream to save up enough money, enter the police academy, and go on to be a detective. In his spare time he liked to try and solve some cases himself as he typed them up. A few times, he had been right, yet never let on that he had figured out. No one would believe him, nor would they give him any credit.

So who was this 'friend' passing on such a letter?

Looking deeper into the box his fingers brushed across something solid. It was a small porcelain figurine of a white rabbit with gold detailed eyes, paws and tail with a pair of gold tipped angel (or bird) wings on its back. Ludwig found it strange. Underneath was the trademark 'Lenox' gold lettering. It looked like something that belonged in a little girl's bedroom. But what did it mean? Who sent it, and what were they speaking of in that letter?

Ludwig turned around and suddenly came face to face with another person. Frightened and surprised he fell into the kitchen table chair, landing on the floor. "Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in here?" He was certain he had locked the door after the delivery. "Get out before I call the pol…ice?" Ludwig's eyes widened in disbelief as he took in the full image before him.

The ghostly form a young man, about his age, maybe a little older, wearing a sorrowful expression. At first he thought he was just seeing things but after rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, the man was still there. He stood in the middle of the kitchen without any feet touching the floor, for he didn't have any! Ludwig had no other reason not to believe he had a ghost in his kitchen.

'Help me find him?' The ghost asked.

Ludwig surprised himself by actually responding. "Find who? Who are you? Are you a ghost? Am I dreaming?"

'I'm Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt.'

"Beilschmidt? That's my last name!" He stood up from the floor. "It's an unusual name to have in this city. I've never met another with the same. I'm Ludwig." He spoke in mystified awe. "Am I…really talking to you? A ghost?"

Gilbert ignored that and glanced at the figurine in Ludwig's hand. 'That's mine. He gave it to me.' He pointed to it. 'Help me find him?' Pleading eyes looked back at him. 'I miss him so much. I can't find him. I don't know what's happened to him. Please help me find him?'

Ludwig, wide-eyed, took a slow step towards the ghost. "Who are you looking for?"

'My polar bear.' Gilbert smiled momentarily. 'My Ivan. My one and only friend and lover. I've been looking for him…but I can't find him. Can you help me? Will you help me?'

"I…I don't know how to help you. You're a ghost." Ludwig wanted to help. He was surprised at himself for not screaming and running from the apartment, for just inches in front of him stood a  _ghost_. Ludwig always saw himself as a realist, but this was beyond imagining. Maybe he really was dreaming? It seemed very real. "How can I help you? Who tried to help you before?"

'A friend. She tried very hard but couldn't help me. She gave up on me and now I am here.'

"She? She who?"

Gilbert looked down. 'I don't want to reveal her name. But you have to find Ivan for me! Please!' Gilbert put his hands together in a prayer. 'I'm so alone here! I don't know where I am or where to go! I know I want to find my Ivan! I need Ivan with me! I need to tell him of something terrible!'

"Tell him what? What do you need to tell him?" But Gilbert suddenly disappeared. The letter floated over to him and Ludwig read it one more time. "Address…go to this address. But there's no name, only a street and number." Acting as if nothing was strange he took to the computer to put the address in Google Maps. The address was found in center city, a bad part of town in an old rustic apartment building. "What am I doing?" He finally realized how stupid he was being.

This had to be a dream. A strange, weird dream that somehow felt real. 'I'm just overly tired from work.' He told himself. 'I guess it's time to rest. Then I'll wake up and everything will be the way it was. I wasn't really talking to a ghost. There are no ghosts.'

But it wasn't as he hoped. When he woke up from his nap, Gilbert was sitting at the end of the bed. He let out a gasp of shocked surprise, not expecting to see the ghost again. Gilbert turned around to look at him, his eyes crying ghostly tears. Suddenly, Ludwig felt a sense of remorse and sympathy for the ghost. Whatever the reason, he pushed true logic out of the way and spoke to the ghost. Something inside is telling him that it's alright, that he should do this. What was wrong with him?

"You're still here?"

'You have my figurine. Of course I'm here. My spirit is linked to that.' Gilbert held it in his hands. 'Ivan gave it to me. He has a matching one.' Gilbert smiled sadly. 'I think…if I can find that figurine I can find Ivan. But the living world is gone to me. I can't do anything in it but appear this way. You have to help me find him. Please! I can't live an eternity without him!'

"But, what happened to you? Do you know how you died?"

Gilbert stood up on invisible feet, walking (or rather floating) around the bed to stand beside Ludwig. 'I was murdered.'

"By whom?"

'I can't say his name. I can't even utter it. The words won't come. It's HIS curse, the man that killed me.' Gilbert sneered. 'If only I had told Ivan about him sooner. My Ivan would have tracked him down and smashed his fucking skull against the wall!' He growled, gritting his teeth.

Ludwig ignored the violent part. "Is he friend of yours? The one that murdered you, I mean. Was he a friend? Relative?'

'An old boyfriend.' Gilbert answered. 'A jealous one at that. He was mean, cruel and rotten but at that time I was in love with him. Or rather, I was in love with the idea of him. He did terrible things to me…things I endured simply because I was all alone in the world with nowhere to go. I had put my battered trust in him. That was…until I found Ivan.' He smiled longingly. 'I left him and went to Ivan. We found a little home together…but HE wouldn't have it. I never told Ivan about him. He doesn't know, so I have to find him and tell him. I was so confused then…but there's so much missing…so much I can't remember!' He sharply turned away, holding his fists to his eyes.

He felt sorry for the ghost, and surprisingly sympathetic. That wasn't usually like him. "People are much more likely to be murdered, raped or kidnapped by someone they know. Can you…tell me what this person looks like? Are they still alive? What is their job? What do they do?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. 'I try so hard to remember but I can't. I know I was murdered. I want Ivan to know I was murdered. I want him to find my murderer and avenge me. You can join up with him and save me.' He smiled softly. 'The last one couldn't get far because she did not have FBI connections like you do. That's what she said. So, Ludwig, will you help me find him?'

"You want me to find Ivan and tell him this? Tell him of your story?"

'Find him for me. Be my angel on earth?' He held out the figurine to Ludwig. 'Help me find him. Help me remember. Help bring me to rest.' And with that he faded away.

Ludwig stared blankly at the spot where Gilbert had stood for a long while before breaking out of his trance to pick up the figurine. "Help you find him, hm? It's…not the case I would want…nor can I present this to the FBI without being thrown in a nut house, so why do it at all?" He frowned deeply. "But what else do I have to do?"

The answer was, literally, nothing. Everyday it was the same. He would get up, go to work, come home and go to bed. Repeat. Occasionally he would find time to read, watch a television show or rent a movie. Sometimes he would go for a nightly walk around the park. Taking up a very bizarre and ludicrous case like this would give him something constructive to do with his time. His life had been dull and boring ever since he broke up with his lover, Feliciano Vargas, last winter. It wasn't a terrible break up; they parted as mutual friends yet haven't spoken since then. Ludwig knew it was all his fault now but he had too much pride to go crawling back. And almost a year has passed, so no doubt Feliciano found someone else in his life. The man was full of that:  _life_ , and it was accompanied by constant optimism with a warm, friendly smile. Feliciano was gentle, kind and tender, "And I threw it all away."

'You can't change the past.' He reminded himself. 'And there's always a chance to change.'

"I'll do it." He held the figurine to his chest. "I'll help them!"

* * *

His first stop was the apartment building. He took a cab most of the way and walked the rest, fondling the figurine in his coat pocket. The wintery air nipped at his nose and cheeks, making him wrap the scarf higher on his face. He looked at the address on the mystery letter and it matched the building in front of him. Glancing up, he noticed how run down it was. The window unit air conditioners were rusted over. The old bricks were separating or cracked. There were black bars over the windows, also rusted with some bent. Ludwig wondered if anyone actually lived here? He saw a light come on at the third floor window; somebody was home.

'I remember this place.' Gilbert's voice suddenly spoke in his head.

Ludwig was alarmed for a moment but then answered back, 'Do you? What relevance is it?'

'I…I'm not sure. I recognize it…but…I don't know if it's good or bad.' Gilbert appeared beside him, looking up at the building with him. 'I feel…well…whatever I'm feeling now…it's a warm feeling.' He smiled sadly at Ludwig. 'Finally, a warm feeling! I've been cold for so long.'

Ludwig took another moment to look at Gilbert's ghostly face; a face that though mostly transparent held all the sorrow and despair of the world. Ludwig wondered that if he touched him, or passed through him, would he feel that same bout of sorrow? Gilbert's features were so woeful. Heavy eyelids hung tiredly under frowning brows accompanied by a constant soft pout. All the sadness of the world was right here before him in those lonely, haunting eyes. How could he abandon Gilbert, ghost or not? He may have failed once in love but he couldn't let Gilbert and Ivan fail as well. Maybe helping the ghost will give him some sense of closure for the guilt he felt over breaking up with Feli.

'I guess we'll find out.' Ludwig went up the steps and rang the main desk buzzer, or what he assumed was the main desk since it was the only red one. The door unlocked and an old woman, short and plump with heavy wrinkles peeked out at him. "Good day."

"Wha- you want?" She asked dryly.

"Um," he checked the letter again. "I'm here to see the tenant who lives in 4B?"

The old lady snuffed, clearing some mucus from her throat with a stream of hacks. "Ain't nobody been up there in a long time."

"Who lived there last? Do you remember?"

She opened the door more. "Come in. It's too cold out there for old bones." She let Ludwig step inside and closed the door behind him. "That guy's no longer here. Gone he is. Don't know where."

"Did he say anything to you when he left?"

She thought for a moment. "He got some bad news, I thinks. But good ridden! That man is a sinner! Sinner, I tell you! Him and that…that man-girl he had with him! I don'ts rent to Russians and dandies! Commie's better dead, me thinks. Gonna bomb us all! Just you watch! But times hard. I need money and money's still green, Commie or not."

Ludwig was a little uncomfortable but ignored her racial slurs. "Is anyone up there now?"

"You wanna rent?"

"No, thank you." He said quickly. "I just want to check the room for something. I…knew somebody who used to frequent that room. I just want to see if they left something of mine they borrowed." That was a cheap story but the woman was feeble minded enough to where she may just believe it.

"No one's up there now. Feel free to go look. Nothin' to take."

"Thank you. I won't be long." Ludwig was pleased to get away from her but kept looking back should she go crazy and come after him with a knife. It was almost too easy.

'Ivan's not a Commie! And I'm not a man-girl!'

'It doesn't matter now. I've long since stopped questioning crazy people. Here it is, room 4B.'

He tried the knob and it opened with a squeak. Peeking in first he scoped the area, finding only empty space, dust, cobwebs and rug stains. Holding his breath he stepped inside. The room was very small with a living area, attached kitchen, a disgusting bathroom and a doorway leading to what can only be a bedroom. The smell of the room was too much to bear so to keep from vomiting he left quickly. Coughing, he used his scarf to catch whatever bile threatened to come up. When none came he lowered it from his face with a gasp of air.

'Please, try again!' Gilbert said to him. 'I lived here with Ivan! Please go back inside! Find him!'

'That place is terrible! No one can live here! It's a slum!'

'Please, try again!' Gilbert begged. 'I'm a fucking ghost! Throw me a bone here!'

Ludwig wasn't expecting the sudden attitude coming from the woeful ghost but he did as Gilbert said. But when he opened the door this time he did not see the same room he previously entered. The room smelt better, of vodka and…vanilla? Mostly vodka. The carpet was clean. The walls were clean. The kitchen and living room were clean. There was mismatched limited furniture, all old and patched up. "What is happening?" He looked around in disbelief. "This wasn't here before."

'Hello.' Came a voice from the bedroom doorway.

Ludwig looked to see a large, stocky man with a big nose and almost silver hair, more of a pale blonde. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and jeans with gray Converse sneakers. Around his neck was a pale scarf, a winter scarf, being worn as an accent to the outfit? In his right hand was a vodka bottle half full. The man looked to be tipsy yet his smile was friendly and soft.

"And you are?"

'Ivan.'

Ludwig's eyes widened. "Ivan? You're Ivan?" 'Gilbert, it's Ivan!' But Gilbert didn't answer.

'I am.' Ivan walked out into the living room. 'What brings you here?' He smiled politely. 'I haven't seen anyone in awhile.'

'Is he a ghost too?' "Um…my name is Ludwig." He was going to make this easy. "Ludwig Beilschmidt." He saw the shocked look on Ivan's face.

'Beilschmidt? Did you say 'Beilschmidt'?'

"I did."

Ivan turned sorrowful, the same aura of depression and despair that Gilbert had. 'Did you know a Gilbert Beilschmidt? Are you related to him?'

"Not that I know of. It's not a common name to hear in this city but I don't keep in touch with my family. I never really did." He was wondering why Gilbert wasn't speaking to him now. Ivan was right in front of him! Why wouldn't Gilbert answer? "Um, can I ask something before we go further? This room was a dump a minute ago…why is it…normal now?"

Ivan just smiled at him. 'I don't get visitors.' He chuckled. 'This room is haunted, you know.'

Ludwig raised a brow. "Haunted? Does that explain why the room is normal now? This is your ghost home?"

'What do you think?' Ivan walked up to him, both the same height, and leaned forward smelling of vodka. He gave a smile, a child's smile, who knew a secret or perhaps that of a bully who has set their sights on a new target. 'Do you know Gilbert Beilschmidt?'

Ludwig took a deep breath before answering. "I know him…but like you…he is no longer a part of this world."

Strangely, Ivan started to laugh. 'I know that. I know he's dead. I know he's dead!' He slapped a hand to his face as he continued to laugh. 'I know he's dead!' A purple eye peeked through fingers. 'That's why I'm dead too. Life is not worth living if I can't be with my Gilbert.' He gave a bright smile with tears of blood pouring down his cheeks. 'But I can't find him. Do you know where he is?' The bloody tears kept pouring down round cheeks, accompanying a smile that wasn't a smile. 'He's lost without me. He needs me, and I need him. What if he is scared and frightened? What if he is all alone and crying for me? Please help me find him! If you can see me, then you can see him!'

"He's looking for you. And you're here. He's spoken to me already. He says he wants to tell you something, something important. He talks to me but right now he won't say a word and I don't know why." 'Something must be wrong' Ludwig thought to himself. 'Something is missing here.'

Ludwig reached into his pocket and pulled out the figurine. He stared down at it for a moment. "He said you have a matching one."

'I did.' Ivan looked at the figurine longingly. 'I can't find it now. It was taken from me.'

"Who took it from you?"

'I don't know.' Ivan peered at him with tear-filled eyes. 'If you're helping him…will you help me too? I have to find my Gilbie. My snowbunny.'

"I want to help but I need to know more about him."

'You speak to him, you said?' Ivan's expression became hopeful. 'Please tell him that I love him and-' he started to disappear in a fit of zigzags, like a flickering television station. 'And that-' Ivan didn't get to finish his sentence as he zapped away in an explosion of light.

Ludwig had to shield his eyes from the light. When he felt it was safe he lowered his arms only to stare wide eyed at the dump of a room once again. 'Where did he go?' Ludwig thought to himself. 'What happened to the room?' He turned around to leave and nearly bumped into another man.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the middle aged man.

"I…um…the landlady let me in. I was just-"

The man cut him off. "She's my elderly mother and is ill. I'm the landlord. You had no right to come up here. Are you with the police?"

"No, but I work for the FBI."

The man gave a cruel smile. "That means nothing to me. Now get out before I do call the police! I don't need those guys snooping around in here again! Now leave my building!" Ludwig didn't have to be told twice if only to get away from the smell.

He went to a nearby park and sat down at a busted old fountain to clear his head. Just what was he doing? What was he getting himself in to? Nothing made sense, all these ghosts and deaths. Although, he had many questions he wanted to answer. Both Gilbert and Ivan are dead, but how did they die? Gilbert was murdered, but how? Ivan obviously committed suicide, but how? Why did the landlord say he didn't want more cops poking around? Why was Ivan in that room and Gilbert in the figurine? Something must have happened in that room. It was possible that Ivan killed himself in there.

'Did you find him?' Gilbert suddenly appeared beside him on the bench. 'Did you find Ivan?'

"Where were you when I was speaking to him?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. 'I…I didn't know you were speaking to him! I thought you were just looking around the room! I was in a state of…well…I felt like I had fallen asleep, then I woke up and we were here!'

Ludwig told him of what he saw and what Ivan had said. "Then he just disappeared."

'He loves me.' Gilbert said with a dreamy look up at the winter sky. 'He's the only one that ever did.'

"Well…that brings me to the bad news." He glanced at Gilbert. "Ivan is dead as well."

Gilbert's face was still smiling but it was the frozen smile of someone who couldn't believe what they had just heard. 'What?' He stared at Ludwig blankly.

"He's dead. He told me that he's dead. He didn't say how he died. And I didn't tell him that you were murdered. I thought you wanted to tell him but you never spoke up." He saw that Gilbert was on the verge of tears. "This is why you can't find him. He's dead too and is looking for you. Something is keeping you two apart even when you're close."

Gilbert slapped his hands to his face and began to cry. 'I'll never find him!'

"I found him!" Ludwig said quickly. "I just…need to find out more about your story, your murder, and his death! There is much I need to do but I need you to help me as much as you can!"

The ghost faded away, leaving only a single tear that dropped to the fountain stone.

Ludwig sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this. I must be out of my mind."

The next day at work Ludwig was thankful for the slow report day for it gave him time to go through some case files. Most of the files were password protected. His goal was to try and search for their names and then bribe one of the detectives to give him the password. Getting another idea, Ludwig left his desk to find a detective instead. He knew just the one for the job. The young man was in his office on the phone. Ludwig waited patiently for him to be done.

"Hey Ludwig! How's it going?"

"I'm fine, Alfred. I have a favor to ask of you."

Alfred leaned back in his chair. "Sure, what is it?"

"I need your passcode for the protective files in the system."

"Why would you need it? You're not a cop or a detective. Those files are confidential." Alfred raised an eyebrow at him. "Come in and shut the door. Don't let people hear." Ludwig did so. "Why do you want to get in the files?"

"A friend of mine is asking for help. It's…well, it's a bit complicated." He blushed in embarrassment. Alfred would laugh at him if he mentioned anything about ghosts. "I'm looking for the deaths of two men. One is named Gilbert Beilschmidt and the other is Ivan, but I didn't get his last name."

"Isn't that your last name?" Ludwig nodded. "Hm…the name is ringing bell." Alfred tapped his temple. "Gilbert…Gilbert…it's such a weird old name to come across! That might be why I'm remembering it."

"He was murdered." Ludwig added. "He had a lover. His lover was Ivan. Gilbert was murdered by someone and I want to see his file, if the department has it."

Alfred played with a paper clip. "It might not be in our district, but we can check the city files anyway." He smiled. "Give me a day to make some calls? I think I can help you out. In exchange…" He grinned.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Just take it." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a frequent members dining card of a popular Italian restaurant. It had been Feliciano's before they broke up. "Get all the discounts you want."

Alfred grinned and inhaled deeply, smelling the card. "Ah, I can smell that pizza now!"

"Just get me the files."

* * *

After work, Ludwig decided to take a stroll and clear his thoughts despite the chill in the air. He wanted to have access to those files immediately, the wait was irking him. There had to be something he could do while waiting for those files? His mindless walking landed him in a small shopping village, a stream of small shops and clothing stores. He had only been here once in his lifetime to attend a retirement party at some tea place. This area is known for their unique vintage shops, hobby stores and hippie clothes. It was a nice enough area to walk through.

Something inside of him made his stomach tingle, the feel one gets when they are nervous or overly excited. His eyes caught sight of a magic store with its windows painted in pagan designs and other symbols he didn't know. The closer he got the more his stomach tingled. The painted words on the window read,

' **Antique Nightmare'**

**Psychic and Magic Specialty Shop**

He read the chalkboard sign that bore a large bird's skull at the top, its beak open towards the wording,

**Psychic Reading: $65**

**Palm Reading: $10**

**Fortune: $25**

**Séances: By Appointment Only**

"Séances? Isn't that what they use to talk to ghosts in the movies?" Ludwig thought out loud. "Well, I'm plagued with a ghost so…I'll give it a try." He walked inside and was immediately overcome with incense, making him sneeze.

"Welcome." Came a British accent from the desk in the center of the store. "I'm Arthur. Nice to meet you, Ludwig."

Ludwig stared at him, dumbstruck. "How did you know my name?"

Green eyes twinkled as he smirked, fixing the odd circlet atop his blonde hair. "I know a lot of things. Comes with the gift I have. And by the way, who's that with you?"

"With me?"

Arthur pointed. "Your friend. The ghost."

"Wait, you can see him?" Ludwig looked behind him but didn't see Gilbert. "But he's not there."

"Oh, he's there. I can see his spiritual aura, his life force. It's all around you. Right now he's hiding, and I sense he is in great despair."

If anyone would understand him it was this Brit with psychic powers. He didn't have to be shy. "Yes, I do have a ghost. I acquired him through a gift from a mysterious friend. I don't know much about him, but this figurine I have," he took it out "is his…vessel, I guess?"

Arthur stared at the rabbit figurine. "His spirit is attached to that item. There must be a reason. Ghosts don't just hop into the most random or nearest object they can find."

"He has a lover. A lover that he is looking for. They have matching figurines. My ghost, Gilbert, is trying to find his lover. I went to their old home and met his lover's ghost, Ivan. But he said he didn't have the figurine, and when I was talking to him Gilbert wouldn't answer. It was like he wasn't even listening, or he couldn't see Ivan at all."

Arthur held out his hand. "Let me see that figurine." Ludwig held it tighter. "It's alright, I won't break it. Let me see it. I may be able to tell you more, or at least speak to your ghost." Ludwig handed it to him. Gilbert popped out. "Greetings." He smiled.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the man. 'You can see me? You some kind of witch?'

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If you have to give me a label, at least call me a 'warlock' or 'wizard'. Psychic will do too."

Gilbert looked back to Ludwig. 'Why are we here? I want to find Ivan!'

"Arthur may be able to help you, and me." Ludwig answered. "He can see you too. I need all the help I can get."

Ghostly eyes turned back to Arthur. 'Can you find my Ivan?'

Arthur stroked the figurine with his black lace gloved hand. "You won't be able to find him unless you can find where the other figurine went. His figurine is missing. Those two items are what link you together. Something special came from these items. It was a special bond you both shared. What was it?"

Gilbert sadly glanced to the side. 'It was a gift, for the both of us. I…I can't remember much else. There is so much I can't remember!' He grabbed his head. 'This is driving me mad!'

"Calm down." Arthur gently scolded. "Ludwig said you were murdered. Who murdered you?"

'An old boyfriend. Ex boyfriend…but I don't know his name. I can't remember his name or his face. Whenever he shows up in my visions he's all black…like a shadow man. I…I can't remember the reason he murdered me. I think…I think Ivan knew him…but didn't know of the relationship I had with him. I don't know, I could just be making all this up!'

"Then he's not dead." Arthur said firmly. "He's still alive, this man who murdered you." He looked to Ludwig. "Get the murderer," then to Gilbert "And you will be with your lost love."

Ludwig came up to the desk. "Ivan killed himself but he doesn't remember how. I assume it was over Gilbert's death, for he said he knew Gilbert was dead already."

Arthur put the figurine down and took out a cigarette, lighting it. "Those who die horribly, commit suicide, have unfinished business or just die with vengeance for something tend to end up as ghosts wandering the living world. They can't find their way out. They are in a constant maze of uncertainty and confusion. They are lost, scared, frightened and even malevolent. Our Gilbert here was murdered: he died tragically. This Ivan probably took his own life after knowing the death of Gilbert, as you said. Hence how they became ghosts."

Gilbert turned around to Ludwig and slowly floated over to him. 'That sounds like Ivan…killing himself because I would never be with him again. I remember that…that he always use to say that if I die, he wants to die too.' He wiped away a tear.

"You won't know your true self or happiness again until you are reunited with Ivan." Arthur said. "You have to find the figurine. That will bring you together."

"But Ivan doesn't know where it is." Ludwig reached over to the take the figurine back. "I'm really hoping that Alfred finds the files on Gilbert or Ivan. That's my detective friend. He's working on it now. But in the mean time…is there anything I can do for Gilbert?" Ludwig looked at the ghost.

Arthur blew out a stream of smoke. "I can try to summon the Others."

"Others?" Both Gilbert and Ludwig repeated together.

"That's what I call them. Spirits on the other side. The ones that stay between the barriers of this world and the next. If I summon them, they may be able to give us some insights to Gilbert issues. Maybe even help with his memories."

'Please!' Gilbert begged him. 'Oh please do it! I'll do anything to get my memories back and find Ivan!'

"I agree." Ludwig gave a nod. "We'll do it. How much?"

Arthur smiled. "Free. It's not every day I get a real person with a real ghost in my shop. Usually they are teenage mock goth girls thinking they have magic powers or some emo kid thinking they can talk to ghosts. Trust me, you guys are refreshing." Arthur went to lock the door and put the 'CLOSED' sign up. "Come with me into the back." He pulled open a purple curtain for them. "Ludwig, you can sit at the table. Gilbert, I want you to lay on it. On your back." Both men did as asked. "Now I encourage you, Ludwig, to keep an open mind. There will be strange things appearing, but you must not think they are fake. One ounce of skepticism and the link between worlds will vanish. The Spirits have a zero tolerance for rudeness."

'Do they expect to be tipped, too?' Gilbert joked.

Arthur glared. "The Spirits don't like snarky comments." He took a seat at the table as well. "Now then, I need you both to close your eyes and try to clear your minds. Listen only to my words. When I tell you to open your eyes, do so slowly, and remember, keep an open mind."

Ludwig closed his eyes, focusing on the strange chant of unfamiliar words coming from Arthur's mouth. He wanted to peek but knew better. 'Keep an open mind.' He reminded himself.

Gilbert closed his eyes as well. The chanting from Arthur was making him feel strange inside. It was building up a warmth in him, a pleasurable warmth that reminded him of Ivan. In his minds' eye, Gilbert saw himself sitting by a large window in a white hospital suit. The next image was of himself on a couch with a bottle of open pills on the coffee table. Another was of him crouching in a corner, battered and bleeding from a brutal beating. Another showed him running into Ivan's arms as the large man swung him around merrily. The happy image was torn quickly, sending him to another image of a room with light green stone walls and tiled floor.

' _You are sick, Gilbert_.' Came a strangely familiar voice. ' _So sick…poor boy. All alone in the world. Unwanted by everyone…except for me._ ' Gilbert's ghostly body twitched. ' _Take these pills. They will help you_.' A stream of sentences from the same voice filled his head.

' _Did you take too many? You poor thing. Come. Come to me. Sit down and rest. It will wear off soon._ '

' _Good morning, Gilbert. How are we today?_ '

' _Where are you going? Your place is here with me, where I can keep you safe._ '

' _You are very sick, Gilbert. No one wants to be around you because you are sick. In here._ ' A dark form touched his head. ' _But I can help you. I always make it all better.'_

' _Nobody wants you. But I want you.'_

Finally, Gilbert heard his own voice.  _'Somebody wants me! And it's not you!_ '

' _DON'T YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE!_ '

' _I'M GOING AWAY FROM YOU! I'M GOING WHERE I AM LOVED BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I DESERVE! YOUR ASS WILL END UP IN JAIL! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!'_

Gilbert burst awake from the trance, panting heavily and crying blood, the same as Ivan.

Arthur looked over at Ludwig through Gilbert's body.

Ludwig had witnessed everything that Gilbert had seen, and he can assume that Arthur saw it as well.

"Gilbert?" Arthur spoke his name softly. "Do those images help you to remember anything specific?"

'No.' Gilbert covered his mouth.

"Let him be." Ludwig said. "He's had a bad time right now. Let him rest." Arthur waved him over with his hand. Ludwig got up and followed the man outside the room, leaving Gilbert alone to stare at the wall. "Did you see all that?"

Arthur nodded. "I did. I sensed there was a barrier in his memories. The strange thing is," he cupped his chin in thought. "I felt other magic involved. Magic that was not my own. He was murderer for sure, and the one who did it dabbled in magic as well."

Ludwig frowned deeply, slumping his shoulders. "Am I on Candid Camera? Am I secretly auditioning for a role in a Harry Potter sequel or something?"

Arthur raised a brow. "Are you being humorously sarcastic? You don't come off as the type."

"Oh. I'm full of laughs." He said flatly. "But I just…" he rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I want to become a real detective, not just write up reports. I feel like, if I keep following with this case, which keeps getting stranger and stranger, I'll end up being like that girl in that 'Ghost Whisperer' show. There's no respect in that."

Arthur clicked his tongue. "Um, you are saying that to a Medium right in front you. I hope you know that?"

"Sorry. But what do I do now? That doesn't give us a lot to go on. The memories are choppy."

"Well, he was in a hospital, which to me looked like a mental ward. He was on pills. He was murdered by the person giving them to him. Gilbert obviously fell for this man's cheap lies. Maybe this guy was a drug dealer?"

Ludwig tapped his fist in his palm. "Perhaps it was a doctor! It could be a drug dealer, but if Gilbert was in a mental hospital, then it might be a doctor who did all this. Doctors falling for or dating their patients isn't something new."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Well, there's quite a few mental wards in this city. You'll have to check them all and see if Gilbert was ever a patient at one of them."

"But why would the doctor murder him?" Ludwig thought out loud. "It sounded like…like Gilbert knew something. Like he was going to expose this doctor for what he was doing. Illegal distribution of prescription drugs? Doctors have that power."

"Very possible. But you won't know anything standing around here. Take the ghost home, relax a bit, clear your mind, and then tomorrow go out to the mental wards. Keep in touch with me too. I want to help in any way that I can." He gave Ludwig his business card. "Call me, day or night. Doesn't matter what time."

"Thank you for all your help, Arthur."

* * *

Back in his apartment, Ludwig sat on the couch, eating a cheese sandwich as Gilbert stared blankly at the television beside him. Ludwig didn't have full cable since he wasn't big on watching television but he did pay for Netflix. Right now they were watching the news, which was predicting a snow storm heading in their direction.

'Ivan hated the snow, but I loved it.' Gilbert suddenly spoke.

"Why did he hate snow?"

"He grew up in Russia, in the very snowy parts of Russia. He always liked the spring and summer here because it was warm weather. I like the snow, though.' He gave a little smile. 'Even though Ivan didn't like it, we would take night walks in the snow together. I remember…ah, I remember him and I standing under a street lamp, looking up at the dark sky and the snow as it came whispering down. We stood there for awhile. The city streets were silent. It was just us. We both had snow on our heads! Ivan sneezed, and I chuckled. Then he…' Gilbert looked down at his lap. 'Then he wrapped us both in his scarf, covering our ears and noses! We gave nose nuzzles and kissed…it was a beautiful night…and I remember that! I remember that night!'

Ludwig found himself smiling at the sweetness of the story. "It must have been a beautiful night. Sounds like you two were really in love, and still are, despite everything."

'Yeah. Have you ever been in love, Ludwig?' Gilbert turned and asked him.

Ludwig shifted on the couch. "No. No, I haven't."

'You hesitated. Hey, come on, tell me! Tell me who you loved! It was obviously SOMEONE! Look at your face! It-' Gilbert stopped his banter when he saw Ludwig's expression become guilty, and sad. 'Ludwig? Did something…bad happen?'

"I…was in a relationship a year or so ago. We'd been dating for…I guess, maybe six months. We were both happy…"

'But?'

"But he was just…too different from me. He's a crybaby and a whiner. Always afraid, always worried. Very lazy. He liked to lay around and do nothing. So we just broke it off…"

'BUT?' Gilbert was growing annoyed with how long Ludwig was taking to answer.

Ludwig thought of Feliciano at the day of the street fair when they had broken up. Feli had a stuffed bear in his arms and cotton candy in his hand. Ludwig could remember the pure smile of joy on Feliciano's face that day, and then the look of heartbreak when they broke up. "But…sometimes I wonder if I had done the right thing…breaking up with him. Despite all his annoying flaws they only made up a quarter of his personality. He was always supportive, friendly, gentle, happy, care-free, easy-going, open-minded, non-judgmental, always willing to help, even if he couldn't. He liked to cook and bake and eat…he loved having people over for dinner. And he was a boozer. A wine drinker, always the wine. But he was someone you could confide in, a good listener…and…and he loved me."

'Sounds like you still love him and miss him.' Gilbert had inched closer. 'You never know what you're missing until you don't have it…and looks like you've realized that. You should call him. Go find him! Let him know how you really feel!' Gilbert held up his hand. 'You don't want to ever regret, Ludwig. Put your hand against mine.'

Ludwig pressed his hand on Gilbert's but it went right through the ghostly flesh. Gilbert's body was so cold.

'This is what regret looks like. This is what loneliness and sorrow is.' He continued to weave his hand and fingers through Ludwig's own. 'You don't want to realize something until it's too late. I'm already dead, but you still have time to change things. Don't wait for it to be too late. Don't let guilt and despair swallow you up, for it's a pit you may never get out of.'

If it wasn't just endless sorrow in those haunting eyes it was solid truth, too.

Ludwig pulled his hand away quickly. "I can't."

Gilbert sadly turned his head and faded away.

**End Chapter 1 TBC**

*****The title is a joke on the 1990 movie 'Ghost' with Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore. It's a WONDERFUL movie. A tear-jerker. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do.**

*****Since this is a mini fic, I'm going to try to push it along faster. That's not something I normally do. Hope you all like it so far! PLEASE let me know what you think! Thanks again!**

 


	2. I Ain't Afraid o' No Ghost

*****Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback! And special thanks to my beta! Now, I now there are 'name wars' in the Hetalia fandom right now, and I decided to spell Ivan's last name with a 'y' instead of an 'i'. I always spelt it with an 'i', but I'm willing to change it up. If this bothers you, I'm sorry. ^^ Also, the next chapter will feature most, if not all, of Ivan and Gilbert's life together before their deaths. Title from the Ghostbusters song. Not mine.**

*****Warning: Language, angst, humor, dark themes, suicide**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic**

* * *

_**'Wandering child so lost** _

**_So helpless_ **

**_Yearning for my guidance'- Phantom of the Opera_ **

**Chap** **ter 2:** **I Ain't Afraid O' No Ghost**

Ludwig tossed and turned in his sleep that night. His mind was plagued with various images of himself and Feliciano. Nothing made sense in the images yet throughout each one he felt an uncertainty of fear; a fear of the unknown. Something didn't seem right. The last vision he saw of Feliciano was him joining hands with Gilbert. Ludwig reached for them both but they were too far away. Only Feliciano looked back at him as they walked away and out of sight into the growing darkness. He tried to call out to them but nothing came out, not even a whisper.

The darkness faded away quickly to become a small hospital room with pale green walls and linoleum flooring. He looked around the room, seeing a tiny table and chair for a desk but nothing else. He was sitting on something soft, a bed. Yet when he looked down at the white sheets he saw a hand that was not his own. Panicking, he looked at both his hands to see that they were pale white. Albino hands? What was going on? He looked around again only this time it felt like he was looking through goggles or binoculars, as if he was seeing this world through another's eyes. The room, once he studied it more closely, looked to be the same one he had seen Gilbert in during the visions earlier today. Was he seeing through Gilbert's eyes? Did that warlock Arthur cast a spell on him?

The door to the room unlocked and gently swung open only there was no one there.

'Good morning, Gilbert.' Came a voice from the door yet no person stood. The door closed on it's own again. Ludwig's 'eyes' followed the sounds of invisible footsteps as they walked along the floor. A bottle of pills was pulled from the air and placed on the table. 'How are we feeling today? Better?...That's good!'

Ludwig hadn't answered, but he could only figure that Gilbert did in whatever vision this was. If this were a way for him to gain more clues about Gilbert's murderer then he would have to listen carefully.

'I have good news for you.' The footsteps came over to the bed and 'Gilbert' looked up at the invisible man. 'I get to take you out for a few days starting on Saturday! I have many fun things planned for us to do. You can stay at my house, as usual, and we'll go from there.'….Oh yes, of course we can see a movie…and I'll treat you to dinner.' Ludwig could 'feel' the man stroking Gilbert's hair. 'We always have so much fun when we're together.' The man's voiced dropped to a lustful tone. 'Aren't you lucky to have found me?...I know you are. Don't look so sad.' Gilbert turned away but the man brought the gaze back to him. 'You're not starting to fall out of love with me, are you? After all I've done for you? Little lost soul…without anyone to care for you, to want you…would you leave me? The only person who will ever care for you?...I didn't think so. Good boy.' Now the man was 'petting' him. 'Let's take your pills, hm? They always make you feel better and very, very happy…sleepy? They will do that, but it doesn't last long, you know that.' The man took out a small plastic cup and put two pills in it. Ludwig could feel Gilbert's doubts about the pills as they were handed to him but the ghost swallowed them anyway. 'Good boy.'

The footsteps left the room, closing the door. It suddenly opened again and this time, Ludwig could see who it was. It was Ivan. Immediately Gilbert's whole personality and feelings changed when Ivan walked in. The door closed behind him and they quickly embraced. That was the moment when he woke up.

Ludwig was relieved to see his own room and be back in his own body. He looked around for Gilbert but didn't see him. Whatever he had just seen confirmed his suspicions about Gilbert's doctor being a link to his murder.

"Gilbert?" He called for the ghost, taking the figurine off of the end table. "Gilbert?"

'I'm here.' Gilbert appeared slowly beside the bed. 'I guess what you saw woke you up?'

"Did you see it as well?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert nodded sadly. 'I did. Problem is…I still can't remember what he looks like. I don't remember what I was in the hospital for. But seeing Ivan again,' he looked up at the ceiling and smiled. 'That was wonderful.'

"I'm going to call Arthur and tell him about this. He may be able to shed some light on it." He put on his robe. "Your ex-boyfriend, was he a doctor? The voice sounded the same as it did when we were with Arthur."

'I guess so. What other reason is there? It was the same voice…'

"We're searching the mental hospitals tomorrow. One of them should give us a lead." He picked up his cell phone and dialed Arthur's number. It rang a few times before a tired voice picked up.

'Hello?'

"It's Ludwig. Sorry to get in touch so late but something happened tonight."

On Arthur's end he had lifted the black sleeping eye mask from his face and sat up in the bed, groaning softly. "So what happened?" Ludwig told him everything. "Mmm…" Arthur was still falling in an out of light sleep. "You're growing close to Gilbert spiritually. The Others have awakened something in you, probably to help Gilbert. I don't really have any other answer." He yawned. "But keep an open mind…don't brush this stuff off. Start taking it seriously, for if the Others decided to help you out like this, then there must be something in it for them.

'What do you mean, Arthur?'

"They're giving you a second sight to help Gilbert. The Others know what is going on better than we do, but we can't expect them to just tell us the answer. It's never that easy. It's like asking a god to grant your prayers or answers. They don't always come easily." He yawned again. "That's all I can really tell you. Hopefully your detective friend found something out."

"I hope so. Thank you, Arthur. I'll call tomorrow if I find out anything else. Goodnight, and sorry to wake you." He ended the call and went back to Gilbert. "I'm not getting any more sleep tonight."

Gilbert gave him a lopsided smirk. 'Ghosts don't even sleep.'

Ludwig looked at the clock and it read 3:30 am in green numbers. "Guess I'll make myself something warm to drink."

In the kitchen, Gilbert sat beside him on the chair as he sipped at his coffee. Both of them sat silently for a while until Ludwig broke the silence. "How much do you remember about Ivan?" He asked.

'Oh, a lot.' Gilbert smiled longingly. 'They aren't long memories but little blurbs of images.'

"But do they tell you anything about your murder? Or anything that could help lead to it? Like clues?"

'No. I can't remember that stuff. Only happy things.' He sighed. 'Oh, how I miss him. I'm so lonely without him.'

"Do you remember how you ended up living with Ivan? This man, who we assume is a doctor, took more care of you than just being your doctor. Was he the one you dated? It sounded as if he was your ex-boyfriend."

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. 'I can't remember all that. I remember living with Ivan and being happy…but there was always a little part of me that was scared. Not being with Ivan, but while I was living with him. I was always fearing something else…I just don't know what.'

"As we could see, Ivan knew you while you were in the hospital. Was that his job? A nurse or an orderly?"

'Don't know. Don't remember.'

Ludwig sighed. "I hope Alfred finds those files soon. They should be able to tell us much more."

'Sorry I can't be of more help to you.' Gilbert said sadly. 'It's not easy for me, either.'

"No, it's not your fault. You can't help what has happened to you." He sipped more coffee. "I still can't believe I'm sitting here with a ghost. A real ghost. I never took myself for believing in ghosts. Feliciano did. Anything could scare him." Ludwig stopped talking when he realized he had just said Feli's name.

'Feliciano? Is that his name?' Gilbert grinned. 'You like Italians?' Ludwig said nothing. 'If you mentioned him like that then you must have been thinking about him! You should really talk to him, Ludwig. I'm not kidding. TALK. TO. HIM.'

"It's not as easy as that."

'Are you afraid to speak to him?'

"I'm through talking about this!" He got up and went to the living room, with Gilbert floating close behind. "What happened to you and Ivan is very rare. There is nothing saying it will happen to me or to him! So get off my back about it!" He looked at Gilbert, who looked hurt by his words. "And get that look off your face, Feli!" He froze again, slapping a hand to his mouth. He had just referred to Gilbert as 'Feli'. It was the same look he had that night they broke up. That's what he said to Feliciano, 'get that look off your face'. That same heartbroken look that could make one feel guilty, as if they kicked a puppy or slapped a child. "I'm sorry." He said quickly.

Gilbert looked to the side. 'It's fine…although I wish you'd open up to me a little bit. You're helping me, so I want to help you.' Then he faded away.

By 6am Ludwig had fallen asleep on the couch and his cell phone woke him up by 8. He snorted awake, fumbled to answer the phone and knocked a magazine off of the table. It was Alfred's number. He quickly picked up. "Hello!"

'Geez! Hello to you too. Why you yelling?'

"Sorry…I was sleeping." He rubbed his forehead. "Please tell me you have news?"

'Yeah, I do. It took me some heavy digging but I found both their files. Gilbert Beilschmidt and Ivan, last name Braginsky. Now, Ivan's file was easy to read. However, Gilbert's is proving to be a real pain in the ass.'

"Tell me of Gilbert first."

'So, Gilbert's files are state protected, meaning I can only see some of it. He's basically been a ward of the state since he was three. No family, no relatives. He's lived in a group home for most of his life with minimal education. He spent almost all of his teenage years in a mental hospital.'

"What hospital?"

'Morning Glory State Hospital; for the mentally handicapped. Is your friend a little loopy in the head?'

"No. Not at all." Not that he could recognize, anyway.

'Well, they have an asylum as well as medical treatments and rehabilitation. But most of his file is protected under the hospital as well, not just the state, so we'd have to go there to find out more. If I flash my badge they'll tell us what we need to know. It will just take more digging on my end. Now, for Ivan, that's a different story. His files I can read. He was born and raised in Russia, came over to America when he was in his late teens. His parents worked minimum wage jobs and he worked at a convenience store in a nice part of the city. He also did a LOT of volunteer work, and, get this! He volunteered at the hospital where Gilbert was! That must be how they knew each other.'

"Yes! That makes sense!" Now he knew why he saw Ivan in the hospital with Gilbert.

'Now, here's the real shitty news part. We'll start with Ivan first.' Alfred cleared his throat. 'Ivan committed suicide by hanging himself in his apartment. He did it with a noose, which is weird since most people do it with a belt or a tie. But there was no suicide note. The landlord found him when he was coming to collect money and reported it to the police.'

"I see."

'Now here's the weird part. On the police report, the landlord said Ivan had received some 'bad news', which could have set him over the edge, but the guy wouldn't tell them what it was. It's possible the landlord knows what set Ivan to off himself.'

Ludwig knew the landlord was acting a bit strange, and when he mentioned people looking around he had meant the police. "Someone brought bad news to Ivan, which is obviously the news of Gilbert's death. Which means, someone must have told the landlord, and the landlord could have told Ivan, since he and Gilbert were both tenants."

'Yeah, and Gilbert's death…well, he was murdered. Now, the files are locked so I don't know HOW he was murdered, BUT, I know the cop who was on the scene. He'll be in the office in another hour and I'll ask him.'

"I want to be there too. I'm coming over now and I want you to come with me to the hospital."

'Yeah, sure dude. No sweat. We'll talk more when you get here. See you in a bit."

Ludwig quickly got dressed, putting on a simple plain blue sweater, jeans and boots. He made sure to grab his tablet to take notes. Gilbert appeared beside him. 'Where're we going?'

"To the police station. The office where I work. Alfred found some things out that will help us." He smiled softly at Gilbert. "We'll have more answers for you today."

Gilbert grinned. 'That's awesome news! I know that with your help I'll find my Ivan soon! Let's go!'

At the station, Gilbert floated beside Ludwig as they met up with Alfred in his office. Beside Alfred stood another man dressed in police uniform. All Gilbert could do was listen carefully as the three men began to speak.

"Ludwig, this is Officer Drake Jenson." Said Alfred. "He was on the scene of Gilbert's murder."

Ludwig and Drake shook hands. "Hello Drake."

"Hey." Drake stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I really shouldn't be doing this so…don't tell anyone, okay?" Ludwig nodded. "I was one of the first on the scene when Gilbert's death was reported. He was found by a woman who was walking her dog and she called the police. He'd been dumped over the old bridge at Parkside City Park. At first glance we thought he had fallen and hit the shallow rocks but when he was pulled out we found that wasn't the case."

Ludwig looked over at Gilbert who floated with a straight face as the story was told.

"He had a prior head injury, as if someone hit him with something heavy or he fell into something. There were also finger marks around his neck, indicating that he was strangled. He was killed elsewhere but dumped in Parkside. We found it odd that someone would drop a dead body in a popular place like Parkside City Park. Normally they don't want the bodies to be found. But there was something else we found odd. His body was covered in strange pagan markings, like something those Devil Worshippers do. We figured at first that it was some sort of weird sacrifice but with that blow to the head and the strangling? He put up a damn good fight before he was killed."

Ludwig found this all hard to swallow, mainly because Gilbert was standing right beside him hearing all this.

"Tell him what else, Drake." Alfred said. "Who did you contact?"

"When we discovered his identity we found that he belonged to the Morning Glory mental hospital. We called there, notified them, and we told his doctor, who was very upset over the news. This doctor said that he would notify the only person who knew Gilbert, and that was this other guy, Ivan, who Alfred told you about?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes."

"Right." Drake nodded. "That's really all I can tell you. Hope you find out who did it."

"Thanks Drake, you can leave." Alfred said and waited for him to leave before speaking to Ludwig. "The doctor's name is, get this, Terrence Weatherwalks. Isn't that the stupidest name you've ever heard?" He snickered.

Ludwig ignored the humor. "Give me a few minutes before we leave for the hospital." He left quickly and hurried to the bathroom where he could speak with Gilbert. "Are you alright?"

Gilbert appeared again. 'I remember my murder now.' He said darkly. 'I was in someone's house when it happened. The walls…I remember the walls were an ugly yellow, like a school bus. And the placed smelled of stale vanilla.' He looked at Ludwig. 'There was something in the basement. Something scary…I knew it was scary, though. I knew what was down there. There's something about that basement…it's nagging at me but I can't figure it out! Something is down there.'

Ludwig took out his tablet and started to take notes with his stylus. "So we know now that you know your murderer. You were in that house when you murdered."

'Yes…and I was going to tell Ivan what was happening.'

"Gilbert, don't be offended if I ask this…but we're you cheating on Ivan with someone else? This ex-boyfriend?"

Gilbert glared at him. 'I would never cheat on Ivan! Ever!'

"But you were still seeing this ex-boyfriend. That's just a hunch, though."

Gilbert took a moment to think. He wrapped his arms around himself and shied away, his features a solid mask of sorrow. 'I think my ex was holding something over me. I don't know what it is…but I knew something about him, and I was going to tell Ivan…and-'

"And he killed you to keep quiet."

'Yes. He knew something about me and I knew something about him…but in the end, he won…and I paid the ultimate price.' He started to cry.

"Don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this! We already have some pretty good leads. After we visit the hospital I'm going back to your apartment to speak with Ivan. Hopefully he's there."

Gilbert wouldn't look at him but simply nodded. 'Please help us, Ludwig. Please bring us rest?'

"I will. I swear that I will."

When they arrived at the hospital, Alfred flashed his badge and they were able to enter without issue. Alfred insisted that they speak with the head of the hospital and their request was granted. Gilbert spoke to Ludwig in his head. 'I remember this place, Ludwig. I stayed here very often. Nothing has changed.'

'If there are any answers we will find them here, Gilbert. Just keep try to remember.'

They were brought to a rich office filled with mahogany bookshelves and matching furniture. The elderly doctor smiled at them as they entered. "Good day to you, gentlemen. I'm Doctor Henry Scotts. What brings you here today?"

Alfred showed him his badge. "Detective Alfred Jones, FBI. And this is my buddy, Ludwig. We have some questions for you regarding an old patient by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm assuming you know him? The name should ring a bell at least."

Doctor Scotts looked chest fallen at the mention of the name. "Gilbert Beilschmidt. Yes, I remember him. Poor lad. He came to us when he was only thirteen from a group home. The state insisted that we take him on."

"Why?" Ludwig asked, taking notes.

"Well, Gilbert had no family or friends. The state cared for him but apparently he caused too much trouble in the group home and had serious mental breakdowns. It's a terrible thing to be a ward of the state. If this country were different, people like Gilbert would be killed off. Simple as that. But the harsh truth of it is that someone like Gilbert is usually a guinea pig for medical science. Now please, I assure you we do not believe that here! It's a very old custom of study, taking people, men, women and children who have no family to defend them. They have no one to miss them. No one to fight for them. They are the perfect specimens for science and medical advancement. You look at the darker side of medical history and you'll see what I mean."

"Now what happened after you brought him here?" Ludwig asked. "Who was his doctor? You?" He wanted to see if this doctor would tell them something different.

"Me? No, I was not his doctor. I am the head physician here and I ultimately make the medical decisions, but I don't work so closely with the patients like the other doctors do. Terry Weatherwalks was his doctor. Terry is still working here so if you wish to speak with him you can. He's not in today but if you'd like you can have a phone conference with him?"

"We'd like that." Said Alfred. "We were told that the police told Terrance Weatherwalks of Gilbert's death."

The old doctor sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh, slumping his shoulders. "That was a terrible, terrible day. I was here when the police came. I remember it was a very cold night. They said they had found Gilbert murdered. We were heartbroken over the news. We had raised that boy for five years! It was like losing a child of our own. Terry contacted the friend. Ivan, I believe his name was."

"I'm curious," started Alfred. "If Gilbert belonged to this hospital then why was he allowed to walk around outside of it? Wasn't he committed here?"

"Yes, but he had overcome most of his demons and we let him move about freely. If ever he felt himself loosing control he would come back here and we'd care for him."

"Is that legal?" Alfred narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to look in to that."

Doctor Scotts raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think the state will care? Gilbert was under our care. We let him run free. You didn't know him like we did."

"Now, I have a question." Said Ludwig. "You said Doctor Weatherwalks was very close with Gilbert. You both were. Did they ever have a relationship?"

"What?" Doctor Scotts jumped in his chair. "How absurd! Our doctors NEVER develop a romantic relationship with their patients! It's prohibited!"

Ludwig kept a straight face. "I didn't imply 'romantic', Mr. Scotts. You did."

He turned red. "I just assumed that's what you were asking by 'relationship'! But as I said before, we had helped to raise Gilbert! It was like losing one of our own." He cleared his throat. "Now, Gilbert did admit he had a crush on Terry, which is not uncommon for patients to fall in love with their doctors. For someone like Gilbert, who's never found someone to 'understand' him, Terry ended up being that person for him. So Gilbert was in love with the idea of Terry knowing him, and understanding him."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes but it was Alfred who asked the next question. "Where did Gilbert come from? How is it that he doesn't have a family? Obviously he was born, so he had a mother and father at some point."

"That's a sad story too." Doctor Scotts tapped his pen on the desk. "Gilbert had lived with his mother in a small townhouse. While doing something in the kitchen, she slipped on water or oil or something and fell, hitting her head on the counter. She died from the head injury because no medical attention got to her until the next day. Gilbert had just turned three, he couldn't get out of the house and they didn't have a phone. The mailman happened to come by with a package that day, knocked on the door, but was concerned when no one answered. He saw Gilbert in the window saying 'help my mommy', and he forced his way in and that's how Gilbert came to the care of the state. No one could find any relatives. And after all these years no one has come forth."

"Didn't anyone do a ancestry check?" Alfred asked. "These 'Beilschmidts' didn't just pop up out of nowhere. Ludwig's last name is Beilschmidt too." The doctor looked surprised.

"Where do your parents live?" Doctor Scotts asked.

"They died in a plane crash when I was still an infant." Ludwig answered. "I was raised by my grandparents on my mother's side. My mother was American and my father German. They met in the military. The rest of my father's family lives in Germany. I've seen my father's family tree and there is no Gilbert on it. It's just a coincidence. But Alfred is right. You couldn't find any family at all? Not even on his mother's side?"

"She was under a false name while living here in America. She was some sort of European decent, the reports said. They couldn't track her real name, so she was here illegally, had a baby on American soil and took up a false name. Perhaps 'Beilschmidt' was the last name she stole. It's a mystery."

"Well, we want to talk to this Terrence right away." Alfred said. "Get him on the phone."

"Wait!" Ludwig interrupted. "Before you say more, I have another question. We haven't spoken of another man. Perhaps you know him. His name is Ivan Braginsky. I believe he worked here? Or at least visited?"

Doctor Scotts eyes widened. "You know Ivan?"

"I didn't know him, but Gilbert knew him. I'm a friend of Gilbert's." Ludwig answered. "But you know him. What was his purpose here?"

"He was a volunteer. A Sunshine Cadet with the local area. It's an organization that goes around the city and visits hospitals, retirement homes, nursing homes, and so on. He came here often to visit the guests and yes, he saw Gilbert often. They were close in age and sometimes they went out together, like to the movies or to the park. I know they had a relationship together, and I remember thinking, how nice it was that Gilbert was happy with someone who cared for him. But it all ended tragically. Doctor Weatherwalks wanted to tell Ivan himself but Ivan wasn't there that night so he left the message with the landlord. We heard the news about Ivan later."

"I see." Ludwig finished his notes. "What was Gilbert's diagnosis?"

"Depression, mostly. His medication was very limited. Since he lived here most of his life he attended therapy sessions and group exercises. He was a very complex individual, but once he met Ivan his whole personality had changed. It really was quite amazing."

Alfred clapped his hands once. "Let's get this Terry guy on the phone. I have some questions for him now."

"Ah, yes. Let me call him now." Doctor Scotts picked up the phone and was soon talking to Terrance. "Yes, I'll tell them. Very good, old friend." He hung up. "Doctor Weatherwalks has a few private sessions at home he is taking on today and can't answer your questions now, but he offered you both to go to his home where his private practice is and speak to him there around 5:30?"

Alfred looked suspicious but he agreed so long as Ludwig did. Ludwig only nodded, thanked the doctor for his time and left the office, leaving Alfred to settle out the details. He left the building to escape to the gardens, relieved to have the fresh air around him. He took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh.

To him, Doctor Scotts was telling the truth, of that he was certain. It was this Doctor Terrance that he didn't quite trust, nor did he even like, and he'd never met the man! Terrance spent more time with Gilbert than Scotts did, which would imply that Scotts couldn't really have known what went on between doctor and patient. Terrance could have been slipping more pills to Gilbert without anyone knowing. It was easy for doctors to have access to the medicine vault, or whatever it was called. Ludwig hated to go on whim alone without enough evidence, but if he had to guess the murderer right now he would point a finger at Terrence Weatherwalks.

'Ludwig,' Gilbert appeared. 'Let's go back to the apartment and talk to the landlord! I want to find out more about Ivan's last moments! Can we go? Please?'

Ludwig looked at his watch. "We have time. Let me text Alfred and we'll meet up later at Terrance's house. Alfred will get all the details." He looked over at Gilbert. "Did anything in there make sense to you? Does it awaken any memories?" Ludwig sat down on the little bench and Gilbert joined him.

'I remember my mother's fall that day. I can't remember what actually happened but I recall sitting beside her saying, 'mommy, mommy, wake up'. Her nails were bright red…and she smelled like peaches. I remember sitting there beside her for a long time just crying until I fell asleep. I woke up and nothing had changes. I…I thought she had ketchup in her hair but it was blood. And then I remember the mailman telling me to get a stool and unlock the door. He helped to call the police.' Gilbert sadly shifted his empty weight to Ludwig, leaning against him in a way only a ghost could. 'Too many sad thoughts, Ludwig. I feel like I'm going to explode, but I can't.'

"We'll work this out. We're getting closer and closer to solving this mystery."

Gilbert smiled tiredly. 'Thanks Ludwig. I'm glad I found you.'

At the building they had to wait for the landlord to return. Ludwig was stuck sitting in a smelly old office with the man's mother staring at the television guessing numbers on The Price is Right. He kept looking at his watch, fearing that they were going to run out of time. The old woman's angry foreign curse startled him and he looked over to see her shaking a cane at the television.

"Breaking news! Breaking weather! Too much breaking!" She sneered at the screen.

Ludwig listened to the newscaster stating that a snowstorm was rolling in and would be in the area sometime tomorrow. Too much snow will hinder this case so Ludwig hoped the weatherman was just overacting. He didn't need to be chasing a murderer through heavy snow.

"You again?" It was the landlord who had just returned. "What are you doing here?"

Ludwig stood up from the chair. "I'm here to speak with you about Ivan Braginsky."

The man shrugged. "He's not here anymore. Now leave."

"No, I will not." Ludwig said firmly. "I know you were given the message of Gilbert's death to tell Ivan. A doctor came by here to tell you. A doctor by the name of Terrance Weatherwalks. He said he gave you the message to give to Ivan. After you gave the message to him Ivan killed himself. So I want to go back up to that room and have another look around while you answer my questions. Refuse, and I will come back here with a cop and detective. Understand? I just want answers."

The landlord looked annoyed but also frightened. He didn't want any cops coming here if he could help it. "Fine. Come upstairs and we'll talk. My name's Roger."

"Ludwig." Ludwig followed him upstairs to the room. "What was Ivan doing when you told him?"

"He wasn't home when the message was brought. I waited for Ivan to settle in a bit before I gave him the bad news." He unlocked the door and pushed it open. "People think this room is haunted. The tenants say they hear angry wailing from these walls. Downstairs couple say they hear something falling almost every night, and sometimes they hear footsteps pacing wildly back and forth. Stories and gossip spread like wildfire so now I haven't been able to rent out this room." Roger pointed to the hanging lamp in the 'dining' area. "That's where I found him the next day. Dead."

Ludwig looked at the lamp, imaging a body hanging from it. The phone rang downstairs and his mother shouted up that it was for him. "You can take that." Ludwig said. "I'll still be here."

"Alright."

"Gilbert?" He called to the ghost. "Gilbert? Come out now." Gilbert wasn't answering, just like last time.

'Ludwig?' He finally answered. 'I can't leave! I can't get out to see the room! Something won't let me!'

"Are you certain?"

'Unless…you'll let me see it through your eyes?' Gilbert softly begged. 'Please? So long as I am attached you I can view what you see. Please?'

Ludwig wasn't too keen on the idea at the first but after all he had seen he figured it couldn't really hurt. "Alright, just make it quick." He felt his whole body turn cold and instantly knew when Gilbert had taken over. He could still see, but like his dream last night, he was seeing through Gilbert's eyes as well as his own.

'NO! IT CAN'T BE!' Ivan's ghost was frantically pacing the floors, gripping his head and crying angrily as he wailed Gilbert's name. The room was not like before when Ludwig first spoke to Ivan. 'He can't be dead! He can't! He just can't!'

Ludwig couldn't understand why Gilbert wasn't moving or saying anything. Ivan had a rabbit figurine in his hand. He stopped to look at it with a loving smile before turning angry again and throwing it to the floor. An ear broke off and rolled away under a small chest of drawers. All he could do is watch as Ivan prepared himself for death. He tied a noose, hung it properly, readied himself on the stool and jumped off without hesitation. Ludwig watched as Ivan's body thrashed in the air until it fell still, rocking slowly back and forth before disappearing.

After the scene had finished, Gilbert retreated and Ludwig found himself back in control of his body. "Gilbert! Gilbert, did you see what happened? Are you alright?" He could hear Gilbert wailing and sobbing inside of him. Ludwig clutched at his heart, gritting his teeth slightly as he felt Gilbert's sorrow pouring through him. Ludwig thought of Feliciano that night they broke up and how he must have cried and cried into his pillow. The feeling was terrible.

"Mr. Ludwig?"

He was pleased for the interruption. "Yes?"

"Did you have any questions? You said you did."

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry…I zoned out. Um...where was Ivan when you first got the message?"

"At work. He took up a job as a construction worker. He was usually there during the day but worked odd hours."

"And Gilbert? Where was Gilbert when Ivan was at work?"

"He never worked. Mostly just stayed home here. He liked to keep Gilbert 'safe', although that floozy was running around on him."

Ludwig's eyes widened. "Running around? You mean he was seeing someone after Ivan left for work?"

Roger smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah. The little innocent rabbit ran off with the same guy. I've seen him. Didn't tell Ivan, though. To be honest, he was the only tenant that paid up regularly. I didn't want to lose that."

Ludwig narrowed his vision. "That's rather cruel of you."

"I have to make money in this shitty economy. I've got my life to look out for too, you know. We're all trying to survive, but Ivan and Gilbert weren't the lucky ones. Plus, it's not my fucking duty to play Dr. Phil to these guys. Like I care about their relationship."

"This man you saw Gilbert with, what did he look like?"

"Never really saw his face. He just honked his horn in a little tune and Gilbert would go running out to him."

"Thanks for your time. I want to look around a bit more before I leave."

"Sure. Go ahead."

When Roger left Ludwig hurried to the chest of drawers where he saw the rabbit ear slide under. Getting on his hands and knees he looked beneath it and saw a bit of white covered in a thin layer of dust. He took it out and sure enough it was the same ear that was on the full figurine he had. He took it out of his pocket just to make sure, and it matched. But where had the rest of it gone? Only the ear had broken off. Yet when he looked up again he saw the room had returned to its real living conditions once again. He heard Gilbert and Ivan behind him so he turned around to watch what would unfold before him.

" _This place is awesome, Ivan!"_

" _And it's all ours!" Ivan swept Gilbert into his arms and spun him around. "With my new job we can afford this place! It will be hard, but it's a place to call our own! You won't have to live at that hospital any more!"_

_They shared a passionate kiss. Ivan was wearing a bright orange construction worker's vest, dirty jeans and work boots. Gilbert was wearing red and black checkered leggings with a long band shirt with 'Nirvana' on it and leather cuffs around his wrists._

" _What will we do for furniture?"_

" _One of my coworkers has a cousin who is moving in with a girlfriend and is getting rid of his stuff. He's giving it to us! We'll have enough of it to live comfortably!" Ivan pulled him into a tight embrace. "I don't ever want you to worry again, Gilbert. I'm always going to take care of you…forever. I love you, Gilbie. I want to keep you safe from harm."_

" _Ivan…" Gilbert pulled away with tears in his eyes. "I've been alone for so long…it's hard for me to trust people. But with you…with you…I can trust you!" He smiled brightly, a truly happy Gilbert. "You're pulling me out of the darkness!"_

" _Such poetic words for a little seventeen year old!"_

" _I'm not much younger than you!" Gilbert flicked Ivan's nose. "Don't think that twenty is anything special!"_

" _I'm not special, but you are!" he scooped him up bridal style. "Let's go see if the shower works. We don't need a mattress in there." He wiggled his brows, making Gilbert blush and grin at the same time._

" _You're a monster!"_

" _Roar! I'm a big polar bear who's going to eat you!" Ivan made munching noises on Gilbert's head as they left for the bathroom and disappeared._

Ludwig broke free of the trance to see Gilbert floating beside him, crying.

'I used to be happy.' Gilbert told him. 'Look at how happy I was. I miss being happy. I was only happy for a short time in my life…'

"You will be happy again when we reunite you with Ivan." He looked at the rabbit ear. "I think this piece of Ivan's rabbit that I found helped you to see that image just now through me. We'll ask Arthur about it. I'll text him to call me later about it." When he opened his phone to do so he saw that he had a text from Alfred. The text read Terrance's address and when they should meet up. "Good, it's almost five."

"Excuse me, mister?" Came a new voice from the doorway. Ludwig turned and saw a young girl, about nine years old, in an old dirty dress and ratty brown hair. She held a torn teddy bear in her left arm. Ludwig nodded at her. "I heard you talkin' to the landlord about Mr. Gilbert."

"Yes I was."

"I saw Mr. Gilbert with that man in the black car. Fancy car, my mama says. Big ol' black Lincoln, or somethin'. Mr. Gilbert was not happy to go in that car." She said. "He was always scared. It's funny, a big guy being scared of one man. But what the landlord says is wrong. Mr. Gilbert didn't like to go. Mama said that man shouldn' been draggin' him sometimes. Mama said Mr. Gilbert was like a battered lady in man's pants. Mama would know. My daddy's like that too. Don't think badly of Mr. Gilbert, mister. He's dead now, you know."

"I know he is." Ludwig smiled at her. "I don't think badly of him. Thank you for your help though miss-?"

'Tilly.' Gilbert answered for him.

"Miss Tilly."

She looked surprised. "You know my name?"

"Mr. Gilbert told me." She smiled with missing teeth and hurried away giggling.

Gilbert chuckled himself, wiping away some tears. 'That's little Tilly Anderson. I remember I sent her drunk, dead-beat father flying down the stairs. He caught himself, though. I told him I'd call the cops if he came here again and he never did. He was lucky Ivan wasn't home.'

"She's is more helpful than the landlord." Ludwig noted. "Well, let's get going. It will take us awhile to get there." He looked at the address and whistled. He realized what part of the city they were heading to. "Nice area."

'We have answers to find and I have an Ivan to kiss!' Gilbert said boldly. 'Onward!'

Parkside City was not the richest part of the city but was far from poor. The houses all had small lawns with fences, garages and even decks with pools. All the houses were made by the same building company. 'Cookie-cutter' houses, they were called in simple terms since they were all set up the same. Yet these ones were slightly different due to the large amount of money it cost to build them. The development was set up differently from usual suburban areas.

Ludwig and Alfred stepped out of the police car in front of Terrance's white washed stone front house with perfect lawn, big bay windows, unnecessary balconies and too many shrubs. Ludwig looked it over with a bit of a snuff.

"Doctor's make good money."

"No shit." Alfred looked at the house as well. "I get paid good but not nearly enough to buy something like this. I never thought Parkside was so close to the city. I've never had a reason to come here."

"We shouldn't just stand here gawking at his house. Let's get some answers." Ludwig walked up to the large stone porch and rang the bell. No answer. He rang again, and then again. Was no one home? He looked through the frosted glass and saw someone coming to the door. 'Coming!' they called.

Ludwig stood straight and tall with an expressionless poker face. He was trying to keep himself from punching the doctor in the face when they met. But to his utter dismay and shock, it was not Doctor Weatherwalks that answered the door. It was someone he would have never expected in a thousand years.

"Feli?" Ludwig whispered his name.

Wide amber eyes gazed back at him with fearful surprise. "Ludwig?"

**End Chapter 2 TBC**

*****In case you missed it in the beginning notes: The next chapter will be many flashbacks, if not all of it, of Ivan and Gilbert's life together. ^_^**

 


	3. The Crypt Keeper's Not Home

*****Thanks for the support everyone! And special thanks to my beta for all her hard work! This chapter has more flashbacks of RusPrus in it, so I hope you all enjoy it! Feedback and reviews are ALWAYS welcomed! The title is from the HBO series 'Tales From the Crypt'. It used to be my favorite scary show to watch with my dad when I was a little girl. I love horror. ^^ And for a fic that is supposed to be angsty and sad, I'm making all the chapter titles a little humorous. Ha!**

*****Warnings: Mild yaoi, language, angst, dark themes, fluff**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

' _ **If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain**_

_**In the ice or in the sun it's all the same** _

_**Yet I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat it's breaking** _

_**And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real.** _

_**I know that I am dead,** _

_**Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed'- Corpse Bride** _

**Chapter 3: The Crypt Keeper's Not Home**

" _I have to go," Gilbert said and quickly hung up the cell phone. "Ivan! You're home!" He tossed the cell phone onto the couch and ran to his lover only to be blocked by two outstretched hands._

" _Don't touch me until I've showered." Ivan said with a smile. "I'm covered in sweat and dirt!"_

_Gilbert grinned. "That doesn't bother me! I love you no matter how you smell or how hairy you are!" He hugged him._

" _Wait…I'm not hairy!" Ivan looked at Gilbert's raised eyebrow and he laughed. "It's manly Russian hair. It will keep you warm this winter!" His purple eyes narrowed a bit. "You're trembling, Gilbert. Are you cold?"_

_He smirked. "Well…all the medication I'm on…you know that's a side effect." He was dressed in two layers of sweater, a pair of jeans with leg warmers on the outside, Ivan's bear-claw slippers and a dollar store cotton hat. "And it is cold in here."_

_Ivan moved to look at the old thermostat on the wall. "It's on seventy." He looked back at Gilbert sadly. "We can't put it up any higher until I get paid next. I'm sorry, Gilbert."_

" _That's okay! I'll just wear layers and cuddle up to you more!"_

_Gilbert didn't care at all about living a modest, simple life. It was true they had little money, since they lived hand to mouth with Ivan's paycheck. They just never seemed to have enough money saved up for other things. There was the rent that was due, and then heating and air conditioning, plus the water bill. Luckily, electricity was free. But to save on cost they only used an old television, which got basic cable stations and a radio that Ivan had brought with him. They shared one cell phone with the help of the hospital and state. They may live humbly but Gilbert had never in his entire life been happier than he was now. Even though they didn't have much he knew they had each other, and that was the most important thing in life: at least to him._

" _Hey, I made us some dinner!" Gilbert said proudly, pulling Ivan over to the little kitchen. "Campbell's chicken noodle soup!" He lifts the lid to show the boiling soup._

_Ivan smiled softly. "I promise we'll have normal food soon, Gilbert."_

" _Ivan," he said firmly, taking his lover's large hands in his. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about these things? Food is food! I don't need anything fancy. I appreciate it, but all I really want is to know that you are always here with me." He smiled and hugged him. "Those rabbits are the second best things you gave me."_

" _I'm glad you like them so much." Ivan stroked the white hair. "I wish I could give you more…you deserve more."_

" _I deserve YOU." Gilbert kissed him. "Now let's eat! I'm starving!"_

_After dinner, Ivan took a very quick shower since the water heater must be broken or set very low. This was a common problem in their apartment building, everyone suffered from it. Ivan refused to let Gilbert shower in cold so what he would do is warm a pot of water and let his lover give himself a sponge bath. Gilbert deserved a better life than this._

_He came out of the shower in a shirt and corduroy pants. Such pants weren't his thing but they were the only ones tall enough for him at the Goodwill store. That was their favorite place to shop, when they could. Ivan planned to head down there right now and use the bonus money he made to buy Gilbert warm clothes. He saw his lover curled up on the couch under an old blanket a friend gave them, which smelled of dog and cigarettes. Nothing seemed to bother Gilbert at all. Ivan would get him a nicer blanket when he could. Ivan had tried a few times to get the smell out at the coin laundry but it just wouldn't fade. It's not as bad as it once was._

_Leaning over the back of the couch, he looked longingly down at his small lover huddled under the blanket. He never thought he would love another human being like he loved Gilbert. Ever since they first met he was transfixed by the albino. The Morning Glory hospital was his favorite place to volunteer at because he could see Gilbert and soon they became friends. The best day of his life was when the state allowed Gilbert to leave with him even though the albino was only seventeen. Gilbert still had to go back and forth from the hospital for therapy, medication and so on. It was something Ivan didn't think Gilbert needed anymore but he wasn't a doctor. Gilbert didn't seem thrilled with the idea when he told his lover to start weaning himself off of the medication so Ivan let it go. He didn't want to deny Gilbert something that made him happy and comfortable. Plus, they weren't ready to deal with the withdrawal from the meds. The hospital and state would take Gilbert away from him. Perhaps it was truly selfish of him to keep Gilbert this way but the thought of losing his lover was worse than anything else he could imagine. He loved the albino so much that he would even give his life for Gilbert without hesitation. He never believed in tragic, storybook romances until he fell in love with Gilbert._

_Coming around, he kissed Gilbert's cheek to wake him up. "I'm going out for a bit."_

" _Mmm…where you going?" Gilbert mumbled sleepily._

" _To the thrift store. I'll be back, okay? You just stay warm." Ivan put his coat on and left for the store._

_The cold never bothered him at all, being a Russian immigrant from the 'land of snow' as he liked to call it. It was only the beginning of fall but the air had turned cold quickly. It was warm inside the thrift store. There wasn't much he had in bonus money but hopefully, out of the thirty dollars, he could buy some sweaters. To his right he heard someone talking about an electric blanket. He turned to see a new box of items had been brought out from the back. An electric blanket would be perfect for Gilbert!_

" _How much?" He asked the worker, pointing to the blanket._

" _For this? We haven't checked to see if it works yet. Hold on." They tried it out and waited a bit. "It works."_

" _I want it. How much is it?"_

" _Ten." Said the worker._

_Ivan handed over the money and took the blanket. He had twenty dollars left to spend. 'I don't care about myself. I just want Gilbert to be happy. What a great stroke of luck!' He smiled brightly. Going through the sweater section he found a couple of ugly ski sweaters for three dollars each along with some fleece-lined leggings, heavy socks, a pair of gloves, a plaid scarf and some thermal underwear. By the time he was finished he was left with one dollar. To complete his evening, he would also surprise Gilbert with a candy bar from the Dollar Store. Gilbert liked simple chocolate so Ivan bought him a Hershey's bar. Pleased with his purchases, he hurried back home to show Gilbert all that he had brought him._

_Gilbert was still asleep by the time Ivan arrived home. All the lights were off. He turned on the one lamp they had in the living room and gave Gilbert a few kisses until he woke up._

" _Mmm…Ivan?"_

" _It's me. I bought you some things!"_

_Gilbert sat up, stretched, then shivered. "It's so cold!" He threw the blanket over his head. "I'm not coming out!"_

_Ivan laughed. "You silly! What I bought for you will help keep you warm when I'm not here! Look!" Gilbert peeked out and saw the blanket. "It's an electric blanket! It's only a throw, but it will still keep you warm! And I bought you some sweaters. I know, I know, they're ugly as sin, but you look like you should be in a ski lodge when you wear them!" He smiled happily. "And look! Warm socks with little sticky dots on the bottom so you don't slip! And here are some gloves and a scarf! Do you like them?"_

_Pink eyes welled with tears. "I love them! But Ivan, where did you get the money for this?"_

" _I had some bonus money for working late. I could have gotten some food but winter is on the way and I don't want you to be cold. We have enough canned food now for a bit until I get my paycheck." He smiled and stroked Gilbert's hair, using his thumb then to wipe away a tear. "Please don't cry. I know they are happy tears but I never want to see you cry, only smiling. So smile for me?" Gilbert did so. "There's my Gilbie. My snowbunny."_

_After Gilbert had put on the sweater, socks and burrowed under the blanket the two sat to watch television. Ivan decided now was the best time to surprise Gilbert with the Hershey's bar. He took it out of his pocket (a bit broken) and held it in front of Gilbert. "Surprise." He said with a smile._

" _Chocolate!" Gilbert grabbed it. "You shouldn't have!"_

" _But I wanted to. I know how much you enjoy it and you deserve to be given a treat now and again."_

_Gilbert opened the bar and broke three bits off. "Let's share it."_

" _No, it's yours. You have it."_

_Gilbert shook his head. "Everything we have is 'ours'. I want to share this with you. Here." He forced the candy into Ivan's hand. "Now eat it before I pinch you!" He smirked._

" _Yes sir."_

_Halfway through Jimmy Fallon Gilbert had fallen asleep on him, snoring softly and drooling. Ivan turned off the television, unplugged the blanket and lifted his lover in his arms to carry him to bed. Once he tucked Gilbert in, he removed his shirt and put on Superman pj pants, the only sleepwear at Goodwill that fit him. Gilbert curled up against his back once the other sensed his body heat, making Ivan smile. He always loved it when Gilbert cuddled against him._

_Gilbert's hand snaked its way to the front of his pants, resting the palm on his crotch. Ivan peeked an eye open. "I thought you were sleeping?" Gilbert pretended to snore as he massaged the area to make him hard. "Naughty Gilbert."_

" _You're not too tired to have a little bit of fun, are you?"_

_Ivan rolled over and held his weight above the smaller form. "I'm never tired for you." He pressed his arousal against Gilbert's semi-hard one, making his lover gasp softly. "Are you sure you're up for it?" Gilbert nodded, meeting their lips._

_They used aloe lotion Gilbert stole from the hospital as lube. Ivan took it slow when first entering Gilbert, as always, to cause the man as little discomfort as he could. He was bigger than average, something he prided himself in and Gilbert loved. His lover was hot and tight, the perfect fit for him. His movements were also slow to start, getting his lover's muscles used the sensation before speeding up. Gilbert's arms and legs would wrap around him, gripping tight as the lithe form was bent further back. Gilbert was extremely flexible. The sweet cries of pleasure and gasps of air were the sweetest sounds that urged him further to hear more of the beautiful melody; a melody only they could create together. Gilbert loved it when they joined hands, so they did, and Ivan made him reach completion first, as was customary. He always brought their lips into a kiss as he finished inside, coating the hot walls with his essence and marking the albino as his. Beneath him Gilbert was flushed a pretty pink and panting, his legs trembling with afterglow. They shared another kiss before parting, positioning themselves to tenderly embrace._

" _I love you, Ivan. Don't ever leave me." Gilbert whispered._

" _I won't. And don't you ever leave me. I couldn't bear it." He kissed the damp forehead._

_Gilbert tilted his head so that their lips were close. "Always kiss me 'goodnight'?"_

" _Always." Ivan kissed him. "I want us to always be in this bed, together, kissing each other goodnight."_

_Gilbert smiled happily and cuddled madly into Ivan's side. "My polar bear! All mine!"_

" _All yours. Goodnight, Gilbert."_

" _Goodnight."_

_The next morning Ivan had to go work early. Their cell phone alarm woke them up, but Gilbert remained in bed and watched Ivan dress. Gilbert got up to use the bathroom but returned to bed just when Ivan was ready to leave. But before he did, his lover prepared the electric blanket for him._

" _Stay in bed and keep warm. Today is supposed to be very cold." Ivan told him._

_Gilbert settled himself against the pillows with the electric throw over his shoulders. "No problem. Could you get me that library book? I want to read for a bit."_

" _Yes, and I made you oatmeal as well." Ivan brought him both. "I'll be home around six tonight. Are you sure you want to keep the cell phone?"_

_Gilbert nodded. "I'll call Derek if I need you." Derek was one of Ivan's coworkers._

" _Alright." He kissed him. "Enjoy your day. I'll be home soon."_

_Gilbert waited for Ivan to leave before dialing his doctor's phone number. He bit his lip nervously as he waited for the man to answer._

' _Good morning, Gilbert.'_

" _Hey." Gilbert said flatly, rocking slightly on the bed. "Do I…have to come by today?"_

' _Gilbert, you know how necessary this is. Just come over to my place and let Ivan know that you are at the hospital for a therapy session. Remember what will happen if you decide to stop seeing me…you don't get your pills. You'll turn bad again, and then Ivan will hate you.' Gilbert clenched his eyes shut, curling up into himself. 'I'll always love you no matter what. I wish you would leave him.'_

" _I'll come over soon. But please…I don't want to go in the basement."_

' _Aw, why not? There's no…monsters down there?' He chuckled._

" _There are!" Gilbert's bottom lip started to tremble. "I hate it down there! My mind always goes weird…and then I don't remember anything!"_

' _That's just your imagination running away with you on the pills. Be over here by ten. Ta ta for now.' The call ended._

_Gilbert curled up into himself again and cried silent, wide-eyed tears. He hated Dr. Weatherwalks. Hated him! But the man held a certain strange power over him, a power of control. Gilbert keeps telling himself that he will break away from the doctor but for some reason, he is too frightened to actually do it. His biggest worry is that the pills will be gone and then, like Terry said, Ivan would hate him. Gilbert couldn't bear it if Ivan hated him. Somewhere inside of him he knew that Ivan would never hate him, but there was that constant, nagging little voice saying 'what if'. That nagging voice would drive him mad one day._

_Defeated and depressed in a way only Terry can make him feel, Gilbert dressed himself and then dumped the oatmeal down the drain. He had lost his appetite. He took a glance at the simple bookshelf, focusing on the pair of winged rabbits and smiled. Those two rabbits were him and Ivan. He went over to them and pushed a small gap between them with his finger. The gap represented his guilt for lying to Ivan about the hospital. It was true he often went there for treatment but he also had a deal with Dr. Weatherwalks. In order to keep his steady stream of pills so he could be a 'good boy that people love', they became friends with benefits. Terry viewed them as a couple but Gilbert didn't see it that way. He only slept with the disgusting man to keep himself sane and happy so that he could properly love Ivan. The pills would often fog his mind during the sex anyway, and when it cleared, he would wake up remembering very little of it. Terry always used a condom, which was good, for he did not want Ivan finding out nor did he want the semen of that man anywhere inside of him. Hopefully, when he went there today, nothing would happen other than some heavy petting._

_With a heavy heart filled with guilt and fear, he locked the apartment behind him, shooting Derek a text that read: 'Tell Ivan I'm running to the hospital. Will be back soon'._

Ludwig and Feliciano stared wide eyed at one another with only pure silence between them. Ludwig didn't know what to say. What could he say? He never expected to see Feliciano again, least of all in some doctor's house. Once that thought radiated in his head he began mentally asking himself questions, and then became more curious. Why was Feliciano here? It was Alfred who broke their trance.

"Good morning!" Alfred grinned at Feliciano and flashed his badge. "FBI. I'm Detective Alfred Jones and this is my sidekick, Ludwig-"

"Beilschmidt." Feliciano finished for him with a little smile.

"Oh, you know each other?" Alfred looked at them both.

Ludwig was still wide-eyed with shock and only Feliciano could answer. "Yeah, we know each other. But why are you guys here? Is something wrong?"

Alfred put his badge away. "Terrance Weatherwalks invited us here. We have some questions to ask him about something in particular. Is he home? He said he would be here."

"Oh, he's home today from work but he just stepped out to get some coffee. We're all out. Um…if you want to come in, you can." He smiled politely and opened the door wider, letting them step inside. His eyes never left Ludwig's. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea or water?"

"I'll have a coke, please." Alfred said as he looked all around at the large, lavish house.

"I'm…fine." Ludwig answered slowly, now keeping his gaze away from Feliciano.

Feliciano walked past them. "I'll only be a minute or so. Make yourself at home!"

'Always polite and so trusting.' Ludwig said to himself. 'We could be murderers, and he let us in by the front door.'

Gilbert surprised him by answering back. 'He's a cutie. You gave him up? You must be nuts.'

'I had my reasons.'

'Stupid reasons.'

'It's none of your business.' Ludwig waited for Alfred to move into the next room. 'You can come out now. I'm hoping being in this house will stir up some memories for you.'

Gilbert appeared beside him in the center hallway of the house. Immediately, he clutched at his heart and let out a long breath. 'I know this place!' Unable to help himself, Gilbert started to walk through the house, starting with downstairs. The living room was very familiar. He could remember that strange, frightening painting of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse over the fireplace mantel. The furniture was old fashion and dark red, something you might see in Gone With the Wind. There was a small, antique writing desk by the large bay window and suddenly Gilbert began to remember something.

' _You're doing wonderful, Gilbert.' Said a soft voice to young Gilbert, who was only fifteen. 'You'll be a math wiz in no time!'_

' _Can I go back to the hospital now?' Young Gilbert asked. 'I want to go to bed and read my comic book.'_

' _No, you can't go back yet. There's still so much fun we have to have. You like fun, right? You're so happy to be with me. Me, who loves and cares for you in this dark, cruel world.' Someone was stroking his white hair tenderly._

' _I don't…I don't like what you do to me.' Young Gilbert moved away from the touch._

' _Don't worry, the pill makes it all better, right? The little magic pill?'_

' _O-Okay.'_

The memory faded and Gilbert turned away, wrapping his arms around himself. He left the living room to enter a study full of books and fancy old antique furniture. Another memory came to him and he saw his seventeen year old self, the same age he was when he died, sitting on the leather couch. His form was trembling. Gilbert could only stare sadly at the image of his former self, remembering and sharing the feeling of fear at that time.

In another room, Alfred had taken his Coke to go exploring, which left Ludwig alone with Feliciano in the living room. They both sat on opposite couches, avoiding the other's view. Feliciano had some cappuccino and Ludwig only changed his mind and asked for a glass of water. There were so many things he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask Feliciano but didn't now how. Luckily, Feliciano broke the ice.

"I never thought I would see you again." He said softly. "H-How are you?"

Ludwig took a moment to answer. "I'm…doing well. I have to ask, what are you doing here, Feliciano? Why are you at this doctor's house?"

Feliciano gave him a shy, sad smile. "Well…he's my boyfriend now."

"Boyfriend?" 'He was Gilbert's boyfriend too.' "When did you start dating him."

Feliciano fidgeted in his seat, nervously drumming his fingers on the cup. "That's a bit of a long story. I don't think you want to hear it."

"But I do." Ludwig said. "Why are you with him?"

The young Italian man turned his gaze from Ludwig as he spoke. "After we broke up that night…I was depressed. Terribly depressed. I didn't get out of bed for a week. It got so bad that I checked myself into a mental ward at Morning Glory Hospital. Terry was my doctor…he helped me to heal. To feel safe again. Safe and secure in my own skin." Moist amber eyes gazed sadly at him. "I knew I could never be how you wanted me to be. You…you deserve so much better than me and I know that now. Terry helped me to see that. Terry showed me that my depression was only my guilt eating away at me. My guilt was the constant fear of not living up to your expectations, and that was weighing me down. So now I am dating Terry, and I'm happy."

Ludwig was ready to crush the glass in his hand. Feliciano's story was too similar to Gilbert's and his experience with Dr. Weatherwalks. He had no solid evidence that Terry was Gilbert's murderer, but what if Terry was working for someone else? Terry might be the one who brainwashes helpless people like Gilbert and Feliciano before luring them to their deaths. If any of that held truth then Feliciano was in danger. But how to approach the matter to Feliciano?

"I'm…glad you found happiness, Feli. You deserve it. It didn't work out for us." What was he saying? "I just hope you take in to consideration that you may think you love this man only because he knows how to help you feel better mentally. I wouldn't make a commitment to him."

Feliciano gripped his mug. "What would you know about commitment, Ludwig? Don't talk like you have all the answers when you haven't experienced it."

Ludwig was surprised to hear Feliciano speak to him like. The Feliciano he knew was always happy, even when he was sad! He never spoke rudely to anyone, no matter how angry they made him. In fact, he never got angry, not once when they were dating. Ludwig finally understood that he not only broke Feliciano's heart but he murdered the man's tender spirit as well. Ludwig had been his first and only boyfriend up until now. Feliciano's sudden gasp of fright brought him back from his train of thought. The mug of cappuccino shattered on the hardwood floor.

"What is it?" He saw Feliciano staring wide-eyed in the hallway with his hands over his mouth. Ludwig followed his gaze into the hall and notice Gilbert's ghostly form staring at the stairs. "Can you see him?" Ludwig jumped up from the couch. "Feli, can you see him? Tell me, what do you see?" Feliciano was too shocked to answer. "Feli! Tell me! What are you looking at? Do you see him?"

"A g-g-gh-"

"You do see him." He looked back at Gilbert. "You see the ghost."

"Ludwig…?" Feliciano moved closer to him, hiding in Ludwig's chest and gripping his shirt. "Tell me that's not real? Tell me I'm just seeing things?"

Ludwig had forgotten about Gilbert for a moment when he felt Feliciano against him. All the old memories of their times together like this came flooding over him. Feliciano felt and even smelled the same in his arms. "You aren't seeing things." He said calmly. "That is a ghost." He felt Feliciano twitch at the word 'ghost'. "I'm trying to help him find what he's looking for." He watched as Gilbert floated up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

"W-What is he looking for?" Feliciano whispered.

"His lover." He wasn't sure how much he should tell Feliciano if he was with Terrance. "The fact that you can see him is amazing." He would have to ask Arthur why Feliciano can see him and Alfred can't.

"Where is his lover?"

"His lover is dead as well. They can't find each other, so I am trying to help them."

Feliciano looked up at him. "That's…very sweet and romantic." He smiled. "I'm surprised at you, Ludwig."

Ludwig cleared his throat and moved away from the smaller man. "You can't tell anyone about this. Not a soul."

"Got it! I won't tell anyone." He zipped his lips. "Can I help too?"

"No. This can turn out to be dangerous and you don't need to have any part of it. Leave it for the FBI, and me." There was that hurt look again on the Italian's face. "I mean it, Feli. It's too dangerous."

"O-okay." Feliciano's shoulders slumped.

Ludwig sighed. "Actually, there is something you can do. Is there a basement here?" Feliciano nodded. "Can I see it?"

"No. I don't have the key. Terry keeps it locked and he always has the key on him. He said he has special papers and documents down there about his patients." He smiled. "He cares so much for us."

"Hm." 'I'm sure he does.'

Upstairs, Gilbert was slowly gliding down the hall to look in every room. The curtains in one room looked familiar. The carpet in another was familiar too. He was starting to remember bits and pieces of his life here. He had spent many hours and days in this house. He only wished he could remember more. When he reached the end of the hall he saw that it had started to snow light flurries. A memory came back to him.

' _Terry, it's starting to snow.'_

Gilbert turned around and saw himself standing in the upstairs hall near the steps.

' _I need to go home. Ivan will be worried.'_

' _Stay the night here.' Said the voice. 'It's dangerous to go out in the snow alone.'_

' _I'll be fine. I have to go. I want to go home to Ivan.'_

_He growled. 'I hate that man. You should stay away from him.'_

' _I won't. I love Ivan.'_

' _You love me.' Gilbert didn't respond. 'Gilbert, you ALSO love me, right?'_

' _Yes, Terry. I love you too.'_

' _Good boy. Now let me drive you instead. I'll drop you off halfway.'_

Gilbert remembered this night now. He remembered Terry had dropped him off a few blocks away from the apartment and he walked the rest.

_The snow was falling down around him, heavy and thick, making him shiver with cold. When he got home, Ivan was waiting for him with some hot cocoa. They shared in the warm drink and then took to the streets for a snowy winter nights' walk. Their gloved hands held tight as the snow crunched beneath their feet. Gilbert was dressed in layers while Ivan had only his thick winter coat on. Neither thought it was strange that they had bought matching winter hats at the Dollar Store._

" _Gilbert," started Ivan. "Let's go stand over here." He brought them to a street light, the only bright one on the street. "Look up." The snowflakes were illuminated in the light. They kept blinking their eyes to block out the large flakes._

" _It's beautiful, Ivan." Gilbert said and moved closer to him. "I want to stay here forever, just the two of us like this."_

_There was no shouting on the street, no squealing tires, no gun fire and no trouble. It was a truly peaceful, quiet night where only they existed. The snow started to build up on their heads. Gilbert laughed and brushed it off of Ivan's head with his gloved hand. Ivan smiled and repeated the motion for him._

" _Your nose is red," Ivan noticed. "Here, let's get you warm." He took his scarf to wrap it around them both, covering their mouths and noses from the cold._

" _Your big nose takes up all the room!" Gilbert said with a laugh but nuzzled the larger nose with his._

_Ivan only smiled. He unbuttoned his coat to wrap it around Gilbert as well, keeping him warm in a cocoon of red flannel. "I love you, Gilbert. I'll love you all my life."_

" _Just love me for the rest of mine. That's what I need most in this world."_

" _I promise."_

Gilbert wiped his ghostly tears away. While he was pleased to remember these moments they also brought about waves of sadness and sorrow. He looked at the large hallway mirror only to see that he had no reflection. It only reminded him that he was gone from this world forever. There was no chance of ever returning to the land of the living. He clutched at his heart as he sank to the floor for it started to ache him for a life he will never experience again. His only hope of eternal salvation was to find Ivan so that they could be together forever. Folding his head between his knees, he silently cried in the corner of the empty hall.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Alfred was helping himself to some snacks he found in the refrigerator. He was getting antsy with how long it was taking this doctor to come back from picking up coffee. Tossing a few more chips in his mouth he used his elbow to turn on the small television on the counter. It turned on to a local news station with the bright red words 'BREAKING NEWS' flashing on the screen. An announcer's voice came off-screen as the clip opened up to an apartment building.

' _ **Well, it's been a startling day for the tenants of the hundred and two block building on Berger street here in center city!**_ ' Said a woman's steady voice. Alfred realized that the address was the same as the one Ludwig had gone to. He turned up the volume. ' _ **Numerous phone calls came in to local city police today by neighbors that reported hearing dozens of different screams coming from the building. We go now to Barry Sheller who is interviewing a few of the residents. Barry?**_ ' The clip switched to a middle-aged man in a blue suit.

' _ **Thanks Amelia! I've been speaking to a few of the tenants of this building and the stories I'm getting should be saved for Halloween!**_ ' It cut to a clip of woman wearing at Tweety-Bird t-shirt.

' _ **I've never been so scared in my life! Everyone who lives here knows of the ghost that haunts it! Only the scary things are getting worse and worse! I can't keep my kids in there!**_ '

' _ **So are you thinking about relocating?**_ ' Asked Barry.

' _ **Most of us are leaving. We've all seen that ghost and we're not crazy. Not crazy I tell you! It's like 'Tales from the Crypt' here!**_ '

The camera flickered over to an elderly man in a bowler hat. ' _ **In all my years…I never thought I'd see something like this. The ghost was gliding down the steps and walking the halls. It's the ghost of that man who hanged himself, I'm sure of it. All the tenants know the story.**_ '

' _ **So you're saying this 'ghost' has some unfinished business?'**_

' _ **I don't know what his issue is…but I'm not staying to find out. I've lived eighty-one years. I want to see another eighty-one.**_ ' The old man laughed.

The camera returned to Barry standing alone. ' _ **Well Amelia, I'm sure we'd all like to think it's Casper living here but from the stories of other tenants, it appears to them that this certainly is no 'friendly ghost'. Back to you.**_ '

"Dude, that is so weird." Alfred packed away more chips.

' _ **This just in,**_ ' started Amelia. ' _ **Our newsroom says that people have been sending in numerous pictures from their cell phones of this 'ghost' in the window. It's truly a chilly image, but is it real?**_ '

The image of a ghostly figure in the window was of a man who's only visible features were his shoulders and head.

Alfred stared at the screen for a moment, and then he screamed. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A GHOST! A GHOSSSSSST!"

Ludwig came running into the kitchen with Feliciano right behind him. Ludwig thought Alfred had seen Gilbert as well, instead the detective was hugging a bag of Lays chips against his chest and pointing to the television. "What is it?"

"A ghost! A ghost in that building you went to! It's a real live ghost!"

"WHAT?" Ludwig shoved Alfred out of the way and turned the volume higher. He saw the image of Ivan's head and shoulders in the window. More pictures were coming up, each one different from the last. They were capturing Ivan's movements. "Oh my God…It's Ivan!"

Alfred shrieked wildly and Feliciano only asked, "Who's Ivan?"

"Quiet, both of you! I want to listen!" Ludwig hushed them.

' _ **Amelia, the story that is coming in to us from the tenants is a tragic one indeed. They believe this ghost is the spirit of a tenant who killed himself some months ago by hanging himself with a belt in room 4B. No one really has a straight answer as to why he killed himself, but some say he found out a friend had died and that's why he committed suicide. But I'll tell you one thing, Amelia, if this isn't a hoax then the world will explode in a sea of controversy! We'd better call the Ghostbusters for this one! Back to you.**_ '

' _ **Thank you, Barry. And we'll have more on this developing story as the updates come in-'**_

"We have to leave." Ludwig told Alfred. "We have to get to that building! I need to speak with Ivan!"

"Are you nuts?" Alfred tossed the bag of chips on the table. "Camera crews are everywhere! They're not going to let you in and people will think you're crazy for going in there to 'speak' to the ghost! That's a ghost in the building, Ludwig! A GHOST!"

"It's Ivan!" Ludwig shouted. "That is Ivan in those pictures! Something has happened to make him appear like this, and I have to find out what!"

Feliciano tugged on Ludwig's arm. "Let me go with you!"

"No. Stay here and stay out of it. There's nothing you can do." He ignored Feliciano's sad face this time as he fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone. "I need to call Arthur. We'll pick him up along the way!" He dropped the phone on the floor, cursed, and bent down to pick it up. When he did the rabbit figurine toppled out of the pocket as well. Luckily, it didn't have far to fall so it remained whole. Ludwig picked it back up and shoved it in his pocket. "They'll let the police in." Ludwig said to Alfred. "You don't have to come in with me, but I will need your badge!"

Feliciano tugged on his coat sleeve again. "Will you be back here to talk to Terry?"

"Yes, after I figure out what is going on with the building." Now he was worried about leaving Feliciano here, alone, with Terrance. "If you need anything, just call me. Here's my new number." He wrote it on the corner of a newspaper sitting on the table. Feliciano smiled at him and took the pen. Turning his hand over palm up, Feliciano wrote another number.

"That's my new one…just so you have it."

Ludwig nodded. "Thank you." He turned away and headed for the door. 'Gilbert! Where are you? We need to go!'

'Where?' Answered Gilbert's sorrowful voice.

'Ivan's ghost has been spotted and it's all over the television! We're heading to the apartment building now. Hurry up! I have to call Arthur.'

'COMING!'

Feliciano watched them drive off from the front porch, wrapping his open work-out jacket closer around him. The cold nipped at his body and he saw that the light flurries had grown slightly heavier. The snow storm was on its way. He turned back into the house and closed the door, his mind thinking about the rabbit figurine that had fallen out of Ludwig's pocket. Where had he seen that before? It looked awfully familiar. Tapping his lip in thought, he wandered up to Terry's room to look about in there. There was a box of knick-knacks that Terry kept from various patients, things they had either made or bought for him. Feliciano was certain he saw the rabbit there, or something similar to it.

Taking the box out from the blanket chest at the end of the bed, he opened it and peeked carefully through. He gasped softly when he found the exact same figurine as Ludwig's, only the ear was broken. He stood the figurine up in his palm and gazed at it. Why was Ludwig carrying one similar? Why was there a ghost in his house? And why was there a ghost on television? And what did Ludwig have to do with all of it? Gasping as he remembered the ghost he saw, Feliciano ran around the house and turned on every light. Gripping the figurine to his chest, he wondered if he should call Ludwig and tell him what he found. He wanted to talk to Ludwig again. Seeing him after all this time brought back both good and bad memories, but Feliciano had forgotten how much he missed him. He wanted to see him again. However, the front door opened.

"Hi Terry." His call to Ludwig would have to wait. "Welcome back."

"Where are our police friends?"

What should he say? "Um…they…they said they would come back when you were home." Terrance hated the snow and he was completely wrapped up in a ski mask and scarf, so it took him ages to undress.

"Where did you get that?"

"What?"

"That." Terrance pointed to the figurine in his hand. "Where did you get that?"

Feliciano swallowed. "I…I just happened to find it. Um…" he would not mention that Ludwig had one too.

"Go put it back." Terrance's voice had turned firm, like a parent scolding a child. "Put it back and don't touch it again. Understand me?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yes."

"I'll be in the basement. Don't bother me unless the police come back."

"Yes, Terry." Sometimes the doctor could be scary.

* * *

Alfred drove quickly, putting on his blue flashing emergency vehicle light so people would get out of his way. Gilbert sat in the backseat quietly and Ludwig dialed Arthur.

"Come on, Arthur! Pick up!"

'I knew you'd be calling soon.' Came Arthur's voice on the other end. 'Have you seen the news?'

"Yes! We're heading there now but we want you to come with us. Where are you? At the shop?"

'Yeah. I'll be ready to go when you come. So how are things going?'

Ludwig looked in the review mirror at Gilbert. "We didn't get a chance to talk to Terrance Weatherwalks because I happened to catch the news. We'll have to go back later. In fact, hold on Arthur," he turned to Alfred. "Before we go back there, I want the case files on Gilbert's murder. We never got a chance to look at it."

"Damn, the snow is getting heavier." Alfred said, turning on the wipers. "No one really did much about it. It's a dead case. Nothing like it has happened again so the FBI has put it up on the shelf. There's no one to miss Gilbert, so there's no reason for them to rush things. It sucks royally, but that's the way things are. Hopefully we'll be able to solve it. The case file won't tell you much. I know enough about it already. Don't sweat it."

Gilbert frowned heavily at Alfred's words yet knew them to be true. Ivan was the only one that would miss him and care that he had gone. Yet Ivan instead took his own life.

He didn't want to say this in front of Alfred, but he had no other choice. Alfred was in this as much as they were. "Arthur? I'm back. I have a question. While we were at Terrance's house…his current boyfriend happened to see Gilbert. What does that mean?"

'Happened to see him? As in, he saw Gilbert's ghost?'

"Yes."

'That could mean a number of things. He is close to the spiritual world, he's more open-minded, or…ah, we won't go there.'

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "No, tell me. What else?"

'…sometimes people who see ghosts are close to death themselves.' Ludwig felt as if time stood still. 'Their bodies and spirits are preparing to leave so their senses become more aware of surroundings beyond their world. Some say it's fate. Who knows? The workings of the world beyond ours is fairly complex. I don't want you to worry about that, though. It's a theory.'

'But if Terrance is Gilbert's murderer…then that means Feliciano is…'

'Ludwig? You still there?'

"Yes. I'm sorry. I…I zoned out for a bit. We'll be there soon. Be ready."

'Alright, see you then.'

Ludwig hung up and looked to Alfred. "I guess you're wondering what the hell I was talking about?"

Alfred was focused on the snowy road ahead of them but he kept glancing in the rearview mirror. "Not really, since my day has been filled with not one, but now two ghosts on the same day. Ludwig…why is there a ghost in the backseat? Please tell me it's a friendly ghost before I drive the car off the road in pure panic?"

"That's Gilbert."

Alfred licked his lips, gripped the steering wheel, and took one more glance back at Gilbert, who just smiled at him. "Hello." The ghost gave him a wave. To keep himself from screaming and panicking, he started to hum the 'Ghostbusters' theme.

'When we get done at the apartment building we have to get right back to Terrance's house.' He spoke to Gilbert.

'You want to see Feliciano again?' Gilbert asked him with a smirk.

'I think he is in danger. You can't remember who murdered you…but I believe I have a suspect…and Feliciano is dangerously close to this suspect.'

Gilbert's eyes widened. 'If Terrance was the one who murdered me…you think he would kill Feliciano too?'

'I don't know what to think. I still have no evidence other than your memories and what I can piece together. For all I know, Terrance only sets them up so another killer can murder the victim. Perhaps there is something in that basement that will tell us.' Terrance wouldn't be the first person in history to be hiding something in their basement. "Alfred, we need a search warrant."

"For who?"

"For Terrance."

Alfred scoffed. "A search warrant for what? 'Oh hi, we need to search your house because we believe the ghosts of your possible murder victims are hidden inside.' Do you hear yourself? You sound like a nut!"

Ludwig scowled. "Listen to me. Terrance had Gilbert on many drugs. He probably has Feliciano on some too. Many doctors abuse their power and prescribe whatever pills they want. Can't we get him on that? Say we got word of missing medications and have to search his house?"

"Yeah, that could work." Alfred said with heavy sigh. "I'll have to do some finagling though."

"Do whatever you can. I want to get in to that basement."

'I'm afraid of the basement.' Gilbert looked at him worriedly. 'There's something terrible down there! Don't make me go!'

'You won't have to. I'll go instead.'

Gilbert smiled at him. 'You're a good friend, Ludwig. I owe you a lot. Thank you, for all you've done for me.'

'I try.'

The snow was growing heavier with each mile they drove.

**End Chapter 3 TBC**

 


	4. Redrum

*****Hey everyone! Here's the next update! Hope you enjoy! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! Reviews are always welcomed, please!**

*****Warnings: Language, murder, character death, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

' _ **There is no death. There is only a transition to a different sphere of consciousness.'**_

_**-Poltergeist** _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Redrum**

Once they picked up Arthur, Alfred couldn't help but take a few questioning glances at the new man in the backseat. First there was a ghost, and now there was some English goth-guy Euro-trash in his car. He was expecting his car to suddenly turn into a large pumpkin. This case was becoming more like an episode of Scooby-Doo every second. The snow wasn't letting up and he had to slow down, but once they got on the highway it was easier to travel at a decent speed. "So what's the plan once we get to the building?" He asked Ludwig.

Ludwig was staring at the screen on his phone with Feliciano's number above a text message box. The curser kept blinking, waiting for something to be typed. He never looked up from the screen as he answered. "We have to get to room 4B. Your badge will help us to get in past the police and news crews. Arthur will help us contact Ivan's spirit so we can speak to him. Hopefully."

"And Gilbert?" Alfred jutted his thumb to the ghost.

"With any luck, he'll be able to speak to Ivan once we're there." Ludwig turned to meet Arthur's gaze. "Can you help at all with that?"

"I'll try. Like I said, there is other magic involved." Arthur reminded them. "And since when could Inspector Gadget here see Gilbert?" He pointed to Alfred.

Alfred growled. "If it wasn't so snowy out I'd turn around and slap that punk makeup right off you! I didn't ASK to see a ghost! It just happened!"

"Can you hear him speak?" Ludwig asked Alfred. "Or just see him."

'Hello Alfred. Can you hear me?' Gilbert spoke but Alfred didn't respond to it.

"I can't hear him saying anything."

"Look, just focus on the road." Arthur said, pushing through the space between the front seats. "We'll figure everything out once we get there, and for God's sake, Ludwig, just text the guy already!"

Ludwig fumbled with his phone, surprised once again by Arthur's ability to know what he was doing.

'Arthur's right,' Gilbert whispered to Ludwig from over the seat. 'Feliciano's in a dangerous situation right now, if your suspicion is true. You don't want it to be too late. Living with guilt will eat you alive. Don't live your life regretting what you didn't do. You have the chance so do it now.'

"I…I don't…" Ludwig's hand shook with the phone. "I don't know how."

Gilbert smiled at him through the mirror. 'You're helping me, so I'll help you. Just tell him you're sorry and that you want to talk in private when you get a chance. That's all.'

"Do you think that will work?" Ludwig's thumb started typing out 'I'm sorry'.

'I met him for a short bit and he's an open book. Trust me. He still carries a torch for you.' Gilbert smiled as Ludwig wrote out the text. 'He'll dump that doctor once he knows you still care for him.' Ludwig suddenly deleted the message and slammed the phone shut. 'What the hell?'

"No! I can't send it!" Ludwig gripped the phone tightly, refusing to meet anyone's glances.

'Why the hell not?' Gilbert was growing annoyed with him. 'Why can't you tell him how you feel?'

"Because if I do then Feliciano may end up the same way as you!" Ludwig hollered, startling everyone in the car. He lowered his voice quickly. "If he knows I still care for him…then he might try to leave Terrance, which can make Terrance angry. Perhaps you were ready to leave him as well-"

Arthur interrupted. "And Terrance got jealous and killed you so Ivan couldn't have you. That sounds logical to me. You're doing the right thing, Ludwig. Say nothing to him yet until we know more about Terrance."

The rest of the drive was in silence.

When they arrived at the apartment building, many of the news vans and crews had left due to the heavy falling snow. The windows were fogged and frosted over, making whatever image of Ivan there was impossible to see. Alfred flashed his badge to the policeman in charge, gaining them entrance into the building after barreling through news crews and reporters. Immediately, the landlord stopped them as he was coming down the stairs leading to the other floors.

"Why are you here again?" He said to Ludwig in particular.

"To see the ghost in the room 4B." Arthur answered him. "So let us see the room, please."

"I think not." Roger sneered. "Sorry, but I'm in no mood for your snooping around! I'm losing half my tenants and I have police swarming this place! So forgive me if I have a real fucking attitude!"

Alfred flashed his badge. "Detective. Out of our way."

Roger looked at the badge, sneered, then stormed away grumbling under his breath.

Ludwig looked to Gilbert, whose image was beginning to flicker. "Arthur, can you keep Gilbert here for longer? He's fading away!"

"I can't." Arthur answered. "There's different magic at work here. The spiritual barrier will not let Gilbert pass."

Gilbert gave Ludwig a longing look before completely fading away, retreating back into Ludwig's body. Ludwig felt him for only a second before the ghostly presence faded. "Come on, let's not waste time."

Ludwig led them up to the room, which was already open and had a stream of police tape across the entrance. They all stepped over it but saw nothing in the room. Arthur took a deep breath suddenly that startled the other two, especially Alfred, who as already on edge. Ludwig looked over at the warlock who had his eyes closed and his hands crossed over the center of his chest, looking like a corpse but standing up. It was a little unnerving. "What do you feel?" Ludwig asked.

"We have our own Ghost Whisperer." Alfred joked, squashing a roach beneath his shoe.

"Ivan is here." Arthur spoke, opening his eyes. "But he is angry." Green eyes searched the room. "He's angry and confused." He took a few steps further in the room. "There is a barrier…right here." His palm touched the open air. "This barrier was created by another magic, and a darker one at that. I can confirm it now. This barrier is what keeps Gilbert from appearing."

Ludwig stood beside him. "Can you fix it? Or at least…make it easier?" He watched the warlock shuffle through his black checkered messenger bag.

"I think I can make it so that Gilbert can appear in this room, but that's all." Arthur took out a red velvet pouch that contained some different colored chalk.

"Just hurry up, man!" Alfred said, shivering. "This place is freakin' cold and I swear I saw some spider-cockroach hybrid give me the finger!"

Ludwig watched as Arthur crouched on the floor while drawing pagan designs with the chalk. Once the symbols were made, he took out some white sand and sprinkled it around. From his back pocket he pulled out a Zippo lighter.

"Are you going to light the sand stuff on fire?" Alfred asked, suddenly becoming transfixed with the ritual.

"No." Arthur answered flatly while putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. Alfred rolled his eyes. "Now shut up, both of you, and let me concentrate."

Alfred leaned over to whisper in Ludwig's ear. "You owe me much more than Italian dinners."

"I'll buy you an Xbox game after this is over."

He grinned. "Deal!"

Arthur began mouthing some chants with subtle hand movements. Ludwig was expecting the pictures on the floor to start glowing, or for Arthur to begin glowing. But in the end, nothing appeared to have changed, until the movement of something by the window caught their eye. The form, who could only be Ivan, was pacing the window. Slowly, his ghostly body began to take shape, outlining key features to assure them it was indeed Ivan. Ludwig held his breath when Ivan stopped pacing to look at them, remembering what Arthur had said about the ghost being 'angry'. He had seen only one or two horror movies pertaining to ghosts and if he was truly angry, Ludwig was prepared for him to jump at them.

'Ludwig?' Gilbert had suddenly appeared beside him, proving that Arthur's chanting and pictures had worked.

Ludwig couldn't get the words out of his mouth so all he could do was point to where Ivan's form stood. However, Gilbert made no reaction, neither did Ivan. Both ghosts were standing in the same room, yet they still couldn't notice one another? "Gilbert, do you see Ivan over there?"

'Ivan? Ivan's over there?' Gilbert had tears in his eyes as he looked in the direction of the window. 'I…I don't see him!'

'Gilbert?' Ivan looked around at the sound of his lover's voice. 'Gilbert? Where are you?'

Gilbert gasped, hearing the voice. 'Ivan! Ivan, I'm here!'

'Where? I can't see you!'

Ludwig stood watching, heartbroken, as the two ghosts stood no more than a foot apart yet could not see each other, only hear. They tried to find a way, following the other's voice but the barrier continuously kept them apart. Ludwig suddenly thought of Feliciano, how scared and lonely the man would be if he were held back by a spiritual force, unable to see loved ones or rest in peace. The very idea concerned him, for if he was right, Feliciano had Death following him. Ludwig looked to the ghosts again, picturing himself and Feliciano in the same scenario, and wondering how he would feel.

"Gilbert," Arthur started, walking to stand beside him. "Tell Ivan what you wanted to say. Tell him everything now, while we are here. I can't keep this magic up for long, so get in all that you can. Here," Arthur showed him where to stand so that he would be facing Ivan. "You're right in front of him. Go ahead."

Gilbert, with tears pouring down his cheeks, spoke his name softly. 'Ivan?'

'I'm here…where is your hand?'

Gilbert looked to Arthur, who placed his own hand on the barrier wall so that the palm was 'touching' Ivan's. "Right there. Put your hand right here." Arthur smiled as Gilbert's hand went through his own to be pressed against Ivan's.

'I'm right here, Ivan…I can't see you.'

'Just hearing your voice right now is all that I need. I miss you so much.'

Gilbert lowered his head. 'I miss you too. I've been looking for you for so long…I…I have something to tell you.'

'Tell me.'

Gilbert swallowed hard. 'Before I was…murdered…I was trying to get back to you to tell you something. While…while we were together…I was still seeing that doctor…Terrance Weatherwalks.'

Ivan closed his eyes. 'I remember that name now, and his face. I got him away from you.'

'Yes…but I was still…seeing him because I was afraid that…that if I stopped taking all those pills I would revert back to what I was…and I worried that you would hate me. So I had to keep seeing him. I was coming to tell you that I blew it off with him…I…I don't know all the details but…but I was coming to tell you that it was going to be over between the doctor and me. I wanted you to go after him…I wanted you to beat him up or something…I was trying so hard to get to you.' Gilbert wiped away his tears with his other hand. 'Do you hate me for that?'

Ivan shook his head. 'No, I could never hate you, Gilbert. I already had suspicion that you were seeing him. You had to still go to the hospital sometimes. I did that for you. I didn't want you to go, but I knew how much it meant to you and,' he chuckled 'It's very hard for me to tell you 'no'.'

That made Gilbert smile a bit. 'But Ludwig is helping us, and Arthur and Alfred! We have friends, Ivan! I trust Ludwig to figure this out and bring us together!'

"I hate to interrupt," Arthur said "But I have something important to ask Ivan before the magic breaks." He turned to Ivan, who could see him. "That rabbit figurine, the matching one, where is it? What happened to yours?"

'I threw it to the floor when I decided to hang myself.' Ivan replied. 'I couldn't bear to look at it…I was so upset, so angry, that I just…just threw it. I don't know what happened to it.'

Ludwig clenched his fists. "Alfred, come with me. I want you to lean on the landlord Roger. Arthur, stay with Ivan and Gilbert, we won't be long."

Alfred followed quickly behind Ludwig. "Lean on him? What do you think he knows?"

"He knows that Gilbert was with Terrance. He was the one who found Ivan hanging. The figurine was on the floor nearby. Either he picked it up or someone else did! We're going to make him tell us!" He was determined to get everything he could out of that man for it was clear to him that Roger knew more than he was letting on. They found the landlord in one of the sitting rooms at his small desk. "Close the door behind us, Alfred."

Roger stood up from his desk. "What are you doing?"

Ludwig was ready to go over to him but Alfred stopped him. "You're not a cop or a detective. Let me do this." Alfred cracked his knuckles, stormed around the desk to grab Roger by his shirt collar to slam him up against the wall. "Answer this guy's questions or I'll be slappin' handcuffs on you under the suspicion of harboring evidence from the police!"

"Okay! Okay! Don't hurt me! Just don't hurt me!"

"I have just one question for you," started Ludwig. "The rabbit figurine, where is it? Ivan threw it on the floor before he hanged himself. I found a piece of it, the broken ear, but the rest was missing. Where is it? Do you have it?"

"NO! I don't have it! But I…I saw it! I saw it on the floor! I thought it was evidence so I didn't move it!"

"Then who did?" Alfred asked. "The police?"

Roger shook his head. "No. It was that doctor who Gilbert always saw! The doctor took it! Said it was his that they stole!"

Alfred looked back at Ludwig who had grown slightly pale. "We need to go back there."

"Yes. I'll call Feliciano on the way! See if he can find it! I'll go get Gilbert and Arthur!"

Roger fixed his collar once Alfred let him go. "Get Gilbert?" He questioned.

Alfred glared. "He's just overworked. Ignore it."

Upstairs, Arthur was no longer able to hold up the magic and it was beginning to fade away. Gilbert and Ivan were saying their tearful goodbyes.

'You're my snowbunny, Gilbert. I'll never stop loving you.'

'You're my hairy polar bear…and I will see you soon.'

'I want to see you so bad…I want to see your face and that smile.'

'Let's have faith in our friends and we'll be seeing each other soon!'

'I swear it to you, if I can, I will get revenge on that bastard doctor. Leave him to me.'

The magic ended and both Gilbert and Ivan disappeared. Arthur let out a heavy breath, feeling a little weak as Ludwig hurried inside the room.

"Where's Gilbert?"

"The magic wore off." Arthur said, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. He was ready to pass out when Ludwig caught him before he could fall. "That drained me."

Ludwig scooped him up. "You can sleep in the car." He carried Arthur out of the room. "We need to get back to Terrance's house! The landlord said that he's the one who took the figurine!"

Arthur smirked tiredly. "Then we can say our suspicions are right."

They met Alfred in the small lobby ready to leave when the detective held a slightly grave look on his face. "You guys, we have a slight problem." He opened the front door to show that the snow storm had grown worse, forcing the police and news crews to leave. "We can't get anywhere in this snow!"

Ludwig shook his head, putting Arthur down on his feet. "We have to at least try. We have to get to Parkside!"

"No, Ludwig. I think we should wait until most of the storm stops and the plows can get to the streets." Alfred said. "If we get stuck in the snow then that will really mess things up. Parkside is too far away to drive in this."

Ludwig hated to admit it but he knew that Alfred was right. "My apartment is closest. We'll go there."

* * *

Ludwig sat by the largest window in the living room staring out at the snow. Alfred was watching the Weather Channel and Arthur was busy in the kitchen making them something to eat. Ludwig hadn't heard from Gilbert since their meeting with Ivan. He could, however, feel Gilbert's emotions within him. Such sorrow and despair was tiring on him, so he could only imagine how it feels to Gilbert. He worried for Feliciano now that he knew Terrance was most likely their culprit. He was so close to ending this that being stuck in this snow storm was threatening to drive him crazy. He was actually getting antsy, and that wasn't like him at all.

"Ludwig," Arthur startled him. "Take your mind off of things. Drink some hot tea and take these." He handed him some sleeping pills.

"I'd rather not. I prefer always having my wits about me."

Arthur shook his head. "You're going to drive yourself nuts. Are you listening to the weather? This storm won't cease until tomorrow evening. Roads are closed, wires are down and emergency vehicles are working overtime. We're pretty much stuck here."

"Damn it!" Ludwig swore.

"Just take the pills and relax. I'll take care of Gilbert and Alfred."

Ludwig took the pills with the herbal tea. "Thank you."

Inside his room, he turned off the lights and laid on his side atop the covers, staring out the window at the raging snow. He still had not heard from Gilbert. Beside him on the end table his phone buzzed twice with a text message. The screen read Feliciano's number. Ludwig read the message. 'Hey. Crazy snow out there!'

Ludwig wasn't sure if he should respond, and that's when Gilbert finally appeared beside him. 'Talk to him, damn it.'

"I don't know what to say." He just typed back, 'Yeah.' It buzzed again and read, 'I miss you'. Ludwig paled.

'I'll tell you what to type.' Gilbert said softly. 'Are you ready?' Ludwig readied his fingers to Swipe the words. 'Tell him, 'I don't really know what to say right now but I have been thinking of you'.'

Ludwig sent it. There was a minute in between the next message. Feliciano's message read, 'I've been thinking about you a lot too! Seeing you recently made me remember just how much I miss you.' Ludwig looked to Gilbert, who smiled.

'Now write back, 'You know I'm not good with words or emotions and I apologize for what happened between us'.' Ludwig sent it.

"He's going to know this isn't me." Ludwig groaned. The phone buzzed.

The message read, 'It's okay. After the snow storm do you want to meet up for some coffee or gelato?'

Ludwig typed his own message this time. 'Yes, I would like that. But don't say anything to Terrance, okay?'

It buzzed back. 'I won't! Lips are sealed!' Another message followed immediately after. 'I love you, Wiggy.'

'He calls you 'Wiggy'?' Gilbert snickered. Ludwig stared at the message. 'You're going to say you love him back, right?' Ludwig swiped the words, 'I know' and sent it. 'Oh for fuck's sake, Ludwig! You're a fucking jerk! Asshole!'

Ludwig wouldn't meet his gaze.

'You selfish bastard! How dare you deny his feelings for you because of your stupid pride or whatever the fuck it is! Right now, you have something that I USED to have! I had someone who loved me! I had someone who I loved back! I've lost Ivan! I can't see him! I'm being tortured emotionally right now because the man I love is no longer with me, and here you are, a selfish bastard, ignoring the one who loves you! I used to be alive! I used to have a body! I used to have my lover beside me! I would let myself burn in Hell five times over to have what you have!' Gilbert was bawling furious tears.

"Gilbert, I'm sorry you feel that way. But this is my life, not yours. I'll take care of my own matters."

'I don't have a life anymore, or did you forget that?'

Ludwig wasn't even thinking when he said those words. "I'm truly sorry. That was wrong of me."

Gilbert crossed his arms, glancing away. 'You never really know what you're missing until you don't have it. You're taking what you have for granted.'

"I know. I said I was sorry." He looked back at his phone and swiped 'goodnight' to Feliciano. The sleeping pills were working their magic so he dressed into his sleepwear. His phone buzzed and the message read, 'Goodnight Ludwig.' He turned to Gilbert while getting into bed. "I'll keep in mind what you said."

'Do that.' Gilbert floated out of the room to join Alfred and Arthur.

"Is Ludwig sleeping?" Arthur asked him.

'Yeah. He pisses me off, though. With the whole Feliciano thing. He still has a chance to hold and kiss Feliciano, while I am kept away from my lover! What doesn't he see? What doesn't he understand?'

Arthur sipped at his tea. "It's hard for him to admit he was wrong. But he's very worried about Feliciano. That's why I gave him the sleeping pills, to calm him down. If he shows Feliciano any interest then we don't know how Terrance would react, if he were to find out. So don't be too hard on him."

Alfred was staring at them. "Dude, it's so weird that I can see you but can't hear you. Arthur, it's like you're talking to yourself!" He snickered.

Arthur glared at him. "No one finds you funny, you git!"

Gilbert ignored their arguing by staring out the window. He thought back to Ivan, closing his eyes and remembering his lover's voice. It had been so long since he had last heard Ivan's voice, and to hear it again only made him ache. They were so close to figuring out his mystery. Soon he can be with Ivan, together forever, and neither one of them will ever be lonely again. But they still had to solve the case. If only he could remember more! He couldn't even picture the doctor's face! Then the idea struck him when he saw Ludwig's laptop. He gasped. 'Arthur! The laptop!'

Arthur put down his teacup. "What about it?"

'Find me a picture of Terrance! Just do it! It has to be on the internet somewhere!'

"I hate computers." Arthur said, getting ready to do it but Alfred jumped in instead.

"Leave it to me!" Alfred opened up the lid and typed in Terrance's name to Google. He clicked on the link for 'Morning Glory Hospital', scrolled to the 'list of doctors', and clicked on the profile. "That's him."

Gilbert looked at the man, in his late forties, early fifties, with very light, almost grayish blonde hair, brown eyes and thin glasses. It took only one look at the man for Gilbert to remember that night; the night of his death.

' _It's over between us!' Gilbert shouted at Terrance. 'I'm not going to be your medical toy anymore!'_

' _Gilbert, you're getting hysterical!' Terrance shouted back. 'I only did what I did because I'm the only one who cares for you!'_

' _Bullshit! Ivan cares for me! That's REAL love! All my life you've made me believe that you were the only one who loved me but you're nothing but a fucking pedophile! And I was stupid enough to think this was all okay! I know now how you did it! I didn't need all those pills! You were keeping me drugged and hooked on that shit!' He picked up a vase and threw it at Terrance. 'You fucking bastard!' He stormed down the steps with Terry following._

' _DON'T YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE!'_

' _I'M GOING AWAY FROM YOU! I'M GOING WHERE I AM LOVED BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I DESERVE! JUST WAIT UNTIL IVAN HEARS ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME ALL THESE YEARS! YOU'LL END UP IN JAIL, BUT NOT BEFORE HE BASHES YOU FUCKING FACE IN WITH-' he suffered a sudden blow to his cheek by the way of Terrance's fist. He collapsed onto the floor, twitching slightly as he tasted blood in his mouth._

' _You still need anger management, Gilbert.' Taunted Terrance. 'You always have such a dirty mouth.'_

_Gilbert pulled himself away, gaining some distance between the doctor. 'Stay away from me, you dirty fuck!' He could only think of those times in Terry's bed where he had been drugged and raped under the illusion of 'love'. Terrance Weatherwalks played on his insecurities and emotional disability with psychology and drugs to perform all his perverted acts. Gilbert saw through the illusion now; saw through all the smoke and mirrors of Terrance Weatherwalks. All it took was his beloved Ivan to show him what real love and acceptance was, and he found it in Ivan's arms. 'I'll be free of you soon.'_

' _Free to run off back to your Ivan? You're a very sick boy, Gilbert. I can't let you leave this house.'_

_Gilbert got up and ran, trying to make it to the front door but Terrance had caught up with him. He struggled violently in Terry's hold, using his elbows and nails to attack him. Terrance was a very strong man for his lean features and his grip was like a vice. Gilbert still would not give up. He had quit taking the pills Terry gave him so now he was mentally able to fight back, as well as physically. He landed his elbow under Terry's chin, momentarily stunning him, giving enough time for him to run. Terrance was right behind him, having recovered quickly from the blow. Gilbert's only other hope was the door through the kitchen, but he slipped on the freshly waxed floor and slammed into the center island bar stools. Two of the stools fell on him, tangling his sneakers in the wooden legs. A second later Terry had him by the hair._

' _OWWWW! LET ME GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!'_

' _We're going to the basement.'_

_Gilbert's eyes widened at the word. 'No…NO! I'm not going there! NEVER AGAIN!' With all his might he jerked and pulled himself forward, ripping a chunk of his own hair out by the roots, leaving it in Terry's palm. Spinning around he leapt at Terry, using his weight to knock him into the refrigerator. He saw the meat tenderizer hammer on the counter, grabbed it, and struck Terrance in the temple with it. The doctor cried out and fell to the floor, holding his head. Gilbert dropped the hammer to run to the door. The knob wouldn't turn. He cursed at the door having a glitch in its operation where it took a certain amount of proper jiggling the right way to get it to open. It was something that never got fixed. This would be his downfall._

_Terrance grabbed him from behind, throwing him into the wall. Gilbert was stunned by the throw, having hit his nose on the wall. He felt the blood running down to his lips, tasting it on his tongue. A door opened in front of him, the basement door. Below, in the dark, flickered the soft glow of candlelight. 'No…!' Terrance pushed him down. Gilbert rolled down the steps, hitting each one with his back and ribs. He landed at the bottom, his whole body twitching, aching and bruised. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his mind ran violently with the thought of what Terrance would do to him. Down here was Doctor Weatherwalk's main hobby, his second job, as a Satanist. Gilbert never knew the full details, nor did he care too, but down here in the dark, cold basement was where all the rape took place. He would always been too drugged to fully notice the Satanic objects, statues and candles. The door had always been locked any other time. His heart froze at the footsteps coming down the stairs._

' _You've been a bad boy, Gilbert. After all I've done for you…you wish to break my heart by leaving me. Stupid brat.' Terrance's boot kicked him in the mouth, knocking him into darkness._

_Due to the lack of drugs, Gilbert woke up quickly on the familiar sticky mattress. It's smell was the first sign that he was still in the basement because the fabric smelt of dark rituals and their many tonics. The second feeling was the heavy pressure in his backside and the naked weight on top of him. Terrance was raping him again. He knew this scene. Terrance would have his way with his painted body and then leave him in the cold shower to bring him back to reality. All of this was a sacrifice to the Dark Lord, to please and honor him. Gilbert knew now that it was all a bunch of horse shit. Terrance was lost in his sex, giving Gilbert the perfect opportunity to get a hit in. He moved his mouth right near Terry's ear and screamed, as loud as he could. Terry roared in pain, pulling out of him and grabbing his ear._

_Gilbert spat on him and jumped up from the mattress, pulling up his pants as he tried to run. The room was so dark, it was almost impossible to see._

' _GILBERT!' Roared Terrance._

_Gilbert screamed at the sudden shout of his name, getting lost in the dark with a madman on his tail. He crashed into something cold, knocking it over. The crash lead Terrance right too him. Gilbert felt the man's weight tackle him to the cement floor. Leather gloved hands wrapped around his neck and began to squeeze, cutting off his air. Gilbert clawed at Terrance's face, gasping and choking for air. It was becoming too much for him so he tried to get the hands off of him, but Terry held like a vice. Gilbert felt himself loosing air. His heart was racing, his mind was clouding over. He was powerless, and quickly was losing strength._

' _You will never see your little Russian again! Ivan will never, ever have you! The Dark Lord will see to that! He will honor me with keeping your soul trapped in my world for all eternity!'_

_Gilbert felt himself start to fade away. The black behind his eyes started to turn white, creeping over his sight like the tentacles of an octopus._

' _I curse you, Ivan Braginsky. I curse you, Gilbert Beilschmidt.'_

_And Gilbert remembered nothing after that._

When the memory ended, both Arthur and Alfred were struck dumb by what they had just witnessed through Gilbert. But it was Gilbert who was the most shocked, his body and mind filling with fear. He couldn't speak but only stare at the wall before him, replaying the memory over and over again.

"That guy's a fucking nut!" Alfred stood up from the computer desk. "You watch how fast I arrest him!"

Arthur rubbed his forehead and growled. "Just how are you going to explain THAT to the FBI? Tell them that you saw a 'vision' of Gilbert's murder so you arrested the guy you saw do it? You'd sound like a loon."

"But we can't let this guy get away with it! We have to expose him and he has to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law!"

Arthur crossed his arms. "And how are you going to do that? With what evidence? Are you going to call Gilbert up to the stand? You're being stupid. You have a brain, use it! We need to confront Terry with what we know and get him to confess."

"Like it will be that easy." Alfred countered. "I was just witness to a murder and I can't let this go unpunished!"

'He kept us apart on purpose.' Gilbert's voice shook as he spoke. 'All I wanted was to be free of him.'

"Hey! I can hear you now!" Alfred said with a surprised smile.

Arthur ignored him and turned his attention to the ghost. "So he has dark powers too. He can connect to the other side, the same as I. That's what I sensed before but now I have an answer. We need to get that figurine. Once I have that in my possession I can break the barrier. When Ludwig wakes up, we'll have him tell Feliciano to look for the figurine."

'Is that safe to have Feliciano do?' Gilbert asked.

"What other choice do we have?"

Alfred pat his fist in his palm. "I have enough evidence on my good word to get a search warrant! I'll call the station tomorrow and get one written up. Once the snow clears, we'll go to Parkside and search the place!" He smiled proudly at Gilbert. "Don't worry, Gilbert! Let me, Alfred F. Jones, the hero, send you on your way to eternal peace in Heaven!"

"Hero?" Arthur snorted. "Please, it'll be my magic that brings Ivan and Gilbert together."

Alfred stood to face Arthur, bending his head slightly to look at the shorter man. "It's my connections with the FBI that will let everyone get where they need to go. AND, I'll get everyone off the hook as well. That makes ME the hero! You couldn't do half the stuff for this case if you didn't have me!"

'Ludwig is the hero.' Gilbert interrupted. 'He brought you two into this. He took up my case when no one else could. If anyone will see this through, it's Ludwig.' He put his ghostly arms around both of them, letting them 'float' above the others' shoulders. 'You're all helping me and Ivan, so you're all my heroes.'

"Love conquers all." Arthur said. "We may have lost one life, but we can keep others from suffering the same fate."

Gilbert lowered his head. 'As much as it hurts to know that my life in this world is over…I feel a little bit of happiness knowing that Terrance is going to be punished for what he's done. Many lives will be saved…from the sacrifice of one.' Gilbert pulled away from them, floating above the floor. 'Excuse me. I actually want to be alone.'

He slowly faded away, leaving an eerie chill in the air all around them.

**End Chapter 4 TBC**

 


	5. Goodbye Is Not Forever

*****So this is the final chapter, everyone! Please review and let me know what you think of it! ^_^**

*****Warnings: Language, angst, dark themes, horror**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

' **Love of two is one**

**Here but now they're gone**

**Came the last night of sadness**

**And it was clear she couldn't go on**

**Then the door was open and the wind appeared**

**The candles blew then disappeared**

**The curtains flew then he appeared... saying don't be afraid' –Don't Fear the Reaper**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Goodbye Is Not Forever**

Ludwig was forced from his sleep by the nightmare that was Gilbert's death. Before he found the strength to move, his thoughts were only on Terrance and how the bastard would be brought to justice by his hands. Arthur had been right to know that there was other magic involved. So Doctor Weatherwalks was more than just a doctor, he was a hidden Satanist, or something along those lines. It really didn't matter. All of Gilbert and Ivan's misfortune and suffering lie within that house. Terrance had the figurine. That's how he must have sealed the curse and kept the two apart spiritually. Throwing off the covers, he dressed to join the others in the living room.

When Gilbert lifted his ghostly head to look at him with a look of endless sorrow, Ludwig felt the urge to run to him and hug the suffering entity, but knew that would be impossible. "I'm sorry, Gilbert." He said. "There really are no words any of us can say that will heal you."

'Just help me get to Ivan.' Gilbert pleaded. 'That's all I want.'

"Where is Alfred?" Ludwig asked.

Arthur lit a cigarette. "He's on the phone with some trucking company. Apparently he knows someone in the plowing department and he's trying to get us a truck to go through the snow. That way, we can get to Weatherwalk's house, and give him the fucking surprise of a lifetime. There's only one issue, though. Alfred says we can't kill him. It's against his code as a detective and an officer."

Gilbert just shook his head. 'Stupid laws. I want to see him dead!'

"As do I." Arthur said with a nod. "But keep in mind that Alfred still has the power to arrest us for murder if we kill him."

"So we are to arrest him and that's all?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "That hardly seems logical after what we have seen."

Alfred came out and overheard them, so he added to the conversation for clarification. "Look, I agree with you that some people deserve to die, but we have to stand above these murderers. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"How do you suppose we do that in a court of law?" Ludwig asked him, unable to hide his annoyance. "Think about it, Alfred! We have no solid evidence to convict Terrance other than a ghost sitting on our couch. No one is going to believe us. Gilbert's body has already be destroyed and the case has gone cold, according to the FBI. There is no proof we have to show that he killed Gilbert or caused the suicide of Ivan. The only issue we can get him on is insanity, due to his basement. You know that as well as I do."

Gilbert stood up from the couch to approach Alfred. 'I have an idea. We won't have to lay a finger on him to kill him.'

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

'Once the figurines are together, we will, or should, have control of Ivan, right?' Gilbert looked at Arthur, who nodded and said 'more or less'. 'So we won't have to go after Terrance,' he smiled darkly. 'Ivan will go after us for him.'

Alfred blinked his eyes, thinking over the words for a moment, and then joined Gilbert in the same dark smile. "He wouldn't be the first person to have 'died of fright'." He clapped his hands. "Dress warm you guys! We should have a plow truck here in ten minutes, then it's off to do a bit of haunting!"

In other words, they all had to use Ludwig's clothes. Arthur insisted on wearing Ludwig's cashmere sweater, even though Ludwig tried to plea with him to take the expensive material off. He'd never get the cigarette smoke out of it. Alfred and Arthur left the room after they were dressed and Gilbert remained with Ludwig.

'Something's bothering you, Ludwig.' Gilbert said. 'What is it?'

"I'm just thinking about how I have to text Feli and tell him to start looking for that rabbit, or he may know where it is." He said, pulling a burgundy sweater over his head. "I just don't want him to get caught by Terrance."

Gilbert smiled. 'I knew you still have feelings for him. Get him away from Terrance and he'll be all yours once again.'

"Just like Ivan will belong to you once more." Ludwig gave him a genuine smile.

Gilbert smiled back. 'I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier. I didn't mean to.'

"You were just expressing your opinion on a sensitive matter for me. I do understand all that you said, trust me. I just…I need to do things on my own time. I even fear for Feliciano now, once I send him this text." He said, getting out his phone and texting, 'Can you do me a favor?'

Ludwig sat on the bed and waited for it to buzz back. Feliciano wasn't one to stay up late, and the clock on the end table flashed 10:38. His phone buzzed. 'Sure.'

He typed back. 'Be very careful doing this, but I need you to find something for me. A small Lenox rabbit figurine. It's white with wings.'

A moment passed, then another buzz. 'I've seen it! I know where it is, but Terry doesn't want me touching it ever again.'

'Then don't touch it. Don't let him know of these text. Erase them all after this one. We are coming over there. Don't mention a WORD to the doctor, okay?'

A buzz. 'Okay. What's going on?'

'You'll see soon enough. Say nothing.'

Ludwig closed the phone and Gilbert floated over to him. 'Why didn't you tell him he was in danger?'

Ludwig sighed. "You don't know Feliciano. The man couldn't lie if there was a million dollars at stake. His face is an open book. He would panic if I told him he could be in danger. Besides, he always sees the good in people, and would confront Terrance with what I said. Trust me, I know this man better than you do. But don't focus on me. Tonight is about avenging your murder and bring you back together with Ivan."

Gilbert smiled. 'Yes sir!'

The snow was still falling heavily when the plow truck arrived. There was not enough room for all of them to sit beside the driver. Alfred sat next to his 'friend' in the middle with Ludwig on the end and Arthur on his lap. Ludwig tried to push Arthur off of him to sit on Alfred but the Brit wouldn't have it. Gilbert was safely tucked away inside the figurine. The driver drove on and asked them what was so important in Parkside. No one could answer, but Arthur finally spoke up with a lie saying that a friend of theirs was sick and needed them. It was good enough for the driver. The whole way Alfred and the driver, whose name was Tony, laughed loudly at puns and lame jokes. Ludwig didn't know what was worse; Arthur, who smelt strongly of incense and cigarettes, or Alfred's terrible jokes. Walking the rest of the way in the snow storm seemed like a better idea.

'Ludwig?' Gilbert called him through their link. 'Are we almost there?'

'Yes.'

'I'm starting to get nervous, for all of you. I don't want any of you getting hurt.'

'I understand, but Alfred is a trained officer as well as a detective, believe it or not. He has a gun on him and knows how to shoot to wound but not kill. I've taken self-defense classes as well, so there's no need to be worried. Be thinking about what you will say to Ivan when you finally see him after so long.'

'Ivan…' Gilbert whispered his name. 'I miss him so much. I can't wait to see him!'

'I promise, you will get to see him this night.'

Everyone in the truck went silent when they pulled up to the house, seeing many of the lights on. They thanked the driver, exited the truck and stood in front of the house, gazing at it through the snow.

"Do we knock?" Arthur asked.

"Not for this." Alfred said, pulling out his gun. "We can just bust the door down and worry about the fine details later." Alfred ran up to the porch, slipped a bit on the snow, and then attempted to kick down the door. It didn't work. He let out a yelp of pain, hopping on one foot. "Damn door is heavy!"

Ludwig slapped a hand to face, figuring they were ruined until Arthur intervened. The Brit walked up causally, turned the knob, and the door opened.

"Safe and rich neighborhood." Arthur said flatly. "Chances are they don't lock their doors.  _Vola_."

Alfred went inside first, followed by Arthur, and then Ludwig and Gilbert. Gilbert stayed behind Ludwig as they entered the house. It was Alfred who shouted out for Terrance.

Terrance had been in the family room with Feliciano when they were both startled by the sudden shout of his name. Terrance told Feliciano to stay on the couch while he went to see who the invader was. Feliciano knew who it was, he recognized Alfred's voice. He waited until Terry was out of the room before sneaking through the house to take the back staircase to the second level, going for the box.

"What is the meaning of this?" Terrance shouted in outrage when he saw the three men standing there. "Who are you?"

"Detective Alfred F. Jones. You know my name!" He flipped open his badge. "I have Arthur and Ludwig here with me." He aimed the gun at Terrance. "Just put your hands up and don't move a single muscle! You're under arrest!"

Terrance put his hands up but answered back sharply. "You have no right to come barging in my house! I want to see a warrant! You have nothing on me!"

Ludwig took a step forward. "We know all about you, and what you did to Gilbert." Their eyes met in a steady glare. "You mentally and physically scared him since he was a young teen. You kept him drugged and raped him, using psychology and medicine to keep him under your control! Then he grew too strong willed for you, he threatened to talk, to expose you for what you are! So you killed him, strangled him to death in your demonic basement and cursed his soul, and Ivan's for all eternity!"

Terrance couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way these three men could have known all those details unless Gilbert himself spoke to them. "You're being ridiculous." He scoffed with a chuckle. "I loved Gilbert. He was my patient. I and Dr. Scotts practically raised that boy!"

"Cut the bullshit." Arthur sneered. "We know what you did. We know how you did it, and why. We have the best proof." He said with a smirk. "A friend who is 'dying' to see you. Gilbert, show yourself."

'I can't.' Gilbert whispered from behind Ludwig. He had refused to meet Terrance's gaze. But it was Ludwig's soft, encouraging words that helped give him strength. He knew he had to be strong if they were going to save Ivan. Mustering up all his strength, he floated out from behind Ludwig and finally faced Terrance. Their eyes met in a cold, dead stare. Gilbert could feel his heart racing, even though his heart was not beating.

But then Gilbert's eyes narrowed darkly, his cold dead stare turning hot. From those raging eyes poured thick, heavy dark red rivulets of blood. This man had destroyed his young life and then taken away his hopes and dreams of a free life with Ivan. All the sorrow, all the fear, and all the hopelessness faded away into a ghostly fog and only flaming vengeance remained. ' _ **You**_ -.' He growled darkly, beginning to swirl with a hazy fog that ruffled and blew everything in the room. The chandelier above them swung and squeaked as the weight was forced by the chilling wind.

"Gilbert!" Terrance took a step back, lowering his arms and glaring at the ghost. "I didn't think you'd be so stubborn as to come back as a ghost! There must have been a flaw in my magic!"

"That just goes to show how little you know of the spiritual arts." Arthur said with a hint of smugness. "Tacky as it is, love conquers all. Now you have to deal with one very pissed off ghost." He smirked.

Feliciano's voice called from the stairs. "LUDWIG! I'VE GOT IT! I GOT THE FIGURINE!" He came hurrying down the stairs with it in his hand but stopped with a gasp as he took in the scene. "What-?"

"Feli!" Terrance called up to him. "Don't give it to them! Be a good boy and give it to me!"

' **Don't talk to him like that!** ' Gilbert hollered, shattering the front windows with the force.

"FELI!" Ludwig held his hands out. "THROW IT TO ME!"

"Give it to me!" Terrance shouted at him. "NOW!"

Panicking, Feliciano closed his eyes and tossed it towards Ludwig, only to have it fall into the hands of Terrance. The man ran down the hall with it. Alfred shouted out orders, telling Arthur to go to the right and Ludwig to go to the left while he ran in the direction of Terrance, his gun cocked and ready.

"Gilbert," Ludwig said to the calming ghost while bringing Feliciano over to him. "Keep Feliciano safe! Let us handle it from here!"

Gilbert nodded, still crying tears of blood as he stood beside Feliciano. 'Be careful!'

Terrance pushed his sweaty blonde bangs out of his face, knocking his glasses of in the process. They clanked to the floor, sliding along the hardwood. He didn't stop to pick them up for he could see well enough and he knew every inch of his house. Yet Alfred had cut him off, appearing at the hallway arch leading into the library. Terrance saw the gun, slid to a halt, and turned to bolt back the way he came. But Ludwig was after him now, with both men flanking his escape. Terrance had to take his chance with Ludwig than with Alfred, who had a gun. Charging, he plowed into Ludwig, forcing the man back, making him stumble and both fall into a table. Terrance stepped on Ludwig's chest to retreat.

Alfred jumped over Ludwig, leaving him there, and running after the doctor. Terrance had re-entered the front hallway where Gilbert proceeded to stop him. But the doctor went straight through him, completely unafraid. Arthur heard the commotion coming his way in to the grand living room. The Brit grabbed an iron poker from beside the lit fireplace, holding it like a bat when Terrance came bolting in. Their eyes met. Arthur took a swing, then another and another but for an older man Terrance had much speed and agility. The doctor slammed into him, knocking Arthur back into the mantel. The marble mantel shook with the force, tumbling over some lit candles to land on the tassels of the carpet. Arthur felt white hot pain in the back of his head, making his vision blur and his ears ring. Terrance got away again. Alfred had gotten in one shot as the doctor was retreating from the room but the bullet missed the target.

Ludwig had regained his breath and went around the house to hopefully flank Terrance once again. He ended up crashing into the doctor in the kitchen, slamming the other into the bar stools and falling against the island counter. For a second their eyes met before a fierce struggle for the figurine began. Ludwig and Terrance fought viciously for the figurine, the doctor holding it out of Ludwig's reach. Punches were passed, hands squashed faces and noses until the figurine tumbled. Ludwig caught it, but Terrance's fist knocked it out of his grip. Ludwig slammed his knee into the doctor's gut and reached for the figurine once again.

"FREEZE, ASSHOLE!" Alfred shouted, aiming his gun and firing at Terrance, the bullet lodging in his forearm.

The bullet wound allowed Ludwig just the time he needed to grab the figurine. "I've got it! ARTHUR!"

Arthur stumbled in, still holding his head. He was joined by Gilbert and Feliciano. "I already drew the sigil on the floor…the magic is ready…now smash it." Arthur demanded.

"What? How will that help?" Ludwig asked.

"JUST DO IT! NOW!" Arthur ordered. "NOW!"

Ludwig took one look at Gilbert, saw the ghost nod, and did as he was told. He threw the rabbit figurine to the floor where it shattered into three pieces; the head, the front paws, and the wings. The room suddenly grew deathly cold. The lights flickered rapidly before each and every bulb shattered in its place, leaving the house dark. Ludwig ran to Feliciano, holding the smaller man close to protect him while Alfred still held Terrance at gunpoint. Everyone could feel the eeriness of the air around them. From the shattered pieces began to swirl a trail of ghostly smoke. The dancing fog enchanted everyone, everyone except Terrance.

He knew what was happening. He stood up slowly from the floor, ignoring the pain in his arm as he watched the fog begin to take humanly form. And for the first time in his life, he was  _scared_. Ivan's large and muscular ghostly body took shape, his feet missing and his eyes closed.

Terrance took a step back.

Ivan's eyes shot open, revealing endless black pits of vengeance and despair.

Gilbert called Ivan's name, thrilled to see him, but his lover still must not have heard him.

Terrance ran up the back stairs.

Ivan followed.

"Let Ivan do this." Arthur whispered. "It has to be done by him or the spell will not be broken."

Feliciano hid his face in Ludwig's chest. "Ludwig! I'm scared!"

"Shh…don't be scared. I'm here."

Gilbert looked up the steps where Ivan had gone. 'Ivan…' he whispered the name.

Terrance hid himself in the hallway closet, keeping silent as he peeked through the plated slates. He could not see Ivan but heard the ghost's footsteps on the hardwood floor. Ivan's invisible form walked slowly, the footfall echoing in the wide hall. Terrance felt a cold draft linger around him as the footsteps passed the closet doors. Ivan was hunting him. Now that Ivan's vengeful spirit was free, the others would work in his favor to see him succeed. Terrance knew he had failed the Dark One and all the others.

He looked out the slates again, only this time he was met with those black eyes and a roar. Terrance screamed and threw the doors open, running through Ivan's icy body as he ran once again. There was no where he could hide inside the house that Ivan couldn't get to. He had to get out of the house, but he was trapped. Below him were those three and up here he was being perused by Ivan. There was only one way out, and that was the bay window in his bedroom. Behind him he could hear Ivan's footsteps in the hallway. The ghost was taunting him, stalking him like a cat stalks its prey. Going to the window, he tried to open it but the latch was jammed. "Shit!" He cursed and glanced over his shoulder to see if Ivan was there, and he was.

He held his breath when, in the center of the bedroom, stood a tall form under an old blanket from the hallway closet. The clothed, classic ghostly form of Ivan lingered in the room, the bottom of the blanket not touching the floor. Terrance stared in stone cold fear as the form remained as still as death itself. From the top of the head, where the face would be, the clothed eyes started to bleed red flower shapes through the fabric before they were joined with streams of bloody tears.

Terrance screamed while throwing his weight into the bay window, knocking them open. The snow and chilly air hit him hard in the face as he started to climb out. He slipped on the small slanted roof of heavy snow on the second floor but caught himself on the swinging window. The hinge squeaked and buckled under his weight, making him slip further. Terrance knew that Ivan could not leave the house since the figurine was inside, so for now, he was somewhat safe. It was too far to fall with chances of him hitting the heavy shrubs. The snow could break his fall but there was still the threat of Ludwig and the others inside.

"THERE THEY ARE!" It was Feliciano who shouted.

Terrance looked down to his front lawn to see the party of five looking up at him. Alfred still held that gun.

"YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO GO, TERRANCE!" Ludwig shouted up to him through the snow. "GIVE YOURSELF UP!"

"NEVER!" Terrance shouted, but started to sob loudly, knowing he was doomed. He would take his chances inside with the ghost of Ivan. Using the window shutter he managed to walk himself along the slanted roof, slipping once or twice. He got to the nearest window, stopped to take a breath, and then proceeded to use his fist to break through. His fingers were numb from the cold, the wind stung his eyes and the freezing snow bit at his socked feet. Gripping the shutter slates, Terrance peered inside the window, only to see a pair of bleeding eyes and a corpse-like face staring back at him. He saw the reflection of his own death within the form of Ivan. That realization frightened him the most. He jumped back, slipped on the snow, and toppled over the edge. His body missed the shrubs. It missed the snow. His head smashed into one of the front garden statues, breaking his neck.

They saw the body fall. They all ran over but Gilbert remained in front of the house.

Feliciano saw Terrance's body and gasped, hiding his face in Ludwig's chest.

Alfred aimed his gun and fired, watching the bullet strike the shoulder yet there came no movement. "He's dead."

Arthur looked over at Gilbert, who was still staring at the house. "We lost the figurine." He said to the others. "The fire has spread. We can't go back in there."

"We don't have to." Ludwig said with a smile, pulling away from Feliciano to walk over to where Gilbert was standing. Everyone followed. "I brought the pieces out with me."

Gilbert looked at him with a frown. 'I can't feel Ivan anymore.'

Arthur shook his head. "You are still missing a piece, Ludwig. The ear. The figurine is not complete. Ivan is still stuck."

Gilbert turned tearful eyes to Ludwig.

"No he's not. For you see, I have the ear as well." He took out Gilbert's figurine along with the missing ear. The figurines were together, and they were complete.

'Gilbert!'

They all looked toward the burning house, watching as Ivan appeared from the front door, calling him. 'Gilbert! Where are you?'

Gilbert's eyes widened. He let out a surprised sound, a mix between a gasp and a sob. He was finally looking at Ivan! He could see him! He finally found his voice. 'IVAN!'

Ivan followed the sound of his name, his sorrowful features melting away into a bright smile of love and relief. 'Gilbert…' he breathed his lover's name.

Gilbert let the waterfall of ghostly tears fall as his spirit flew towards Ivan, his arms outstretched for an embrace. 'Ivan!'

Ivan hurried towards him. 'Gilbert! I've missed you so much!'

When their spirits embraced, their bodies filled up with hundreds of sparkling lights. They crushed themselves together tight, Ivan's arms around Gilbert's waist while the other hugged his neck. The grayish, white figures of their transparent bodies became less so, returning their flesh to proper skin tone, along with hair and eyes, even clothing. They once again looked like two living humans with only a bit of transparency.

Ivan stroked Gilbert's white hair as the other sobbed into his neck. 'I thought I'd never find you.' He whispered. 'I wandered and wandered aimlessly, looking for you.'

'It's been too long since we've been apart!' Gilbert whispered back. 'But now we're together again! You'll keep me safe now. Forever.'

Ivan smiled. 'Forever. No harm will ever come to you again. No matter what is waiting for us from here on out…I will always be with you. I'll never let you go. My Gilbie. My snowbunny.'

Gilbert pulled away to smile at him and give him a kiss. 'There is something I have to do first.' He turned away from Ivan and floated over to the others but stopped directly in front of Ludwig. He smiled at him, a true smile, one he knew would please Ludwig. 'Thank you, Ludwig. For everything.'

"I'm glad I could help." Ludwig was feeling his own tears sting the backs of his eyes. "You don't have to cry anymore. You're not lost, you're found."

'You helped bring us back together, Ludwig. Thank you so much!' He leaned forward and gave the other a kiss on the cheek, and then turned to Feliciano. 'You take care of him now, Ludwig. Life is something precious that shouldn't be taken for granted. Spend every moment to its fullest and keep your heart open to love. Everything can be taken from you so quickly.'

"I understand." Ludwig pulled Feliciano close, who was crying as well.

'Alfred, Arthur? Thanks for all your help. Ludwig couldn't have done it without you two.'

Alfred wiped his nose. "It's the wind and snow! I'm not crying!" He sniffled. "I'm just…doing my duty as an everyday civic hero!"

Arthur wasn't crying, but he was touched by the scene. "Take good care of yourself now. There's a whole other world waiting for you both. I know you'll do fine. And we'll see you on the other side someday."

'But not until you're all old farts!' Gilbert grinned happily, and then his smile softened. 'We'll be there with you…so you won't ever have to be afraid. That is how I can show my gratitude for all your help.'

"Get going now!" Feliciano said with a tearful smile. "You have a lot of time to make up for!"

Gilbert felt something warm and soft on his back. He turned to see a large, bright light in front of Ivan. He felt himself smile. 'Hi mom.' None of the others could see the forms inside the light, but each one could see and feel its warmth.

Ivan held out his hand to Gilbert, motioning to join him. Gilbert didn't look back after that, for he only had eyes for his love, his Ivan. Lacing their fingers together, they took a moment to rest their foreheads against the other's before turning to the light.

Feliciano gripped Ludwig's hand. "Is that Heaven?" He asked.

Arthur shrugged. "Who knows what it is." He flopped his arms over both Ludwig and Alfred's shoulders. "Don't look at this as an end. One door closes, another opens. Death is just one more of life's unexplainable journeys."

Ludwig watched as the two forms walked into the light, slowly fading away, along with the light. "And this is not goodbye." He told Feliciano, squeezing the other's hand. "We are probably the only few in the world who know that 'goodbye' is not forever."

The four remained standing silently in the snow while the flames still blazed in the house. In the distance they could hear the screaming sound of fire sirens. The nightmare was over.

**The End!**

**Epilogue** **:**

_**Summer, 2015** _

Feliciano stood up from the dirt, dusting off his pants after having placed a fresh bouquet of flowers between two graves. After everything had settled, Ludwig and the others pulled their money together to buy two headstones for Gilbert and Ivan, placing them in a cemetery. There were no bodies in the ground for their earthly forms were long gone; only the buried figurines between the graves. The stones stood, gray in color, side by side.

He walked over to Ludwig, linking their arms together. "It's a beautiful day. I'm sure Ivan and Gilbert are enjoying it. Somewhere."

Ludwig nodded. "Yeah."

Feliciano sighed. "I still don't like what you put on Gilbert's tombstone."

"We come here at least once a week to visit." Ludwig answered. "It reminds me of what I have, and to be grateful for it before it's gone. Gilbert helped me to see another side of life, a life with you." He pulled his smaller lover close, taking in his scent and warmth.

Feliciano looked at the epitaph and read it out loud. " 'Remember me as you pass by, as you are now, so once was I, As I am now, so you will be, Prepare for death and follow me'." He shuddered. "It gives me chills!"

"Arthur suggested it, for it is a very, very old epitaph. It suits me." Ludwig turned and kissed the crown of Feli's head. "Now let's go get some gelato."

"Yay! Gelato! Gelato! Oh! Can we get some pizza first? Pretty please? Pizza?" Ludwig nodded. "Yah-hoo! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

Ludwig smiled as he watched Feliciano skip happily over to the car with his arms stretched out wide, like he was flying. Ludwig just shook his head with a soft chuckle.

A sudden breeze came up from behind him, kissing his neck and sending a shiver down his spine. It was something only  _he_  ever felt once in awhile when they came here. He glanced back at the two tombstones and smiled. "Hello, Gilbert."

**The End**

***I hope everyone enjoyed it! It was a quick story, but I had planned it that way. I didn't want it to be long. So I hope it made you happy? Made you cry? Made you hate me? Always like to hear feedback! ^^ Thanks for sticking through with it!

 


End file.
